


A Case of You

by WednesdayAddams1987



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cutting, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Heavy BDSM, Medical Kink, Mental Health Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Pubic Hair, Rape, Self-Harm, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayAddams1987/pseuds/WednesdayAddams1987
Summary: APOLOGIES: I changed the titleagain. Hopefully this will be the last time!Follow me on Twitter for updates @WedsAddams1987.A vulnerable new inmate with a murky past catches the predatory eye of Governor Joan Ferguson. When I started this fic I wasn't sure where it would take me or when in the series it was set. As it has progressed it's become apparent these events would have started early in season 3 (with a very much S2-style Joan Ferguson) and then diverged onto AU tangent in which Joan remains Governor. As such, some of the minor details (prison layout, minor aesthetic details etc) may be a little different.This is my very first fanfic so please be kind. This work is very much informed and influenced by my own life, my childhood experiences and resulting adult desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the following contains descriptions of child sexual abuse. These are intended to disgust, not arouse. The author wholeheartedly condemns **ALL** such acts, and strongly believes the perpetrators should be punished according to the law. If you are thinking of committing any of said acts please seek help at once.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Wentworth and its characters are the property of FOXTEL. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. All original characters are my intellectual property.

Her hands were bathed in a warm, silky fluid that crawled down her wrists like hundreds of tiny millipedes. They felt heavy and clumsy; on extension her fingers seemed to be sweeping through treacle. The object she had been clutching in her right hand slipped from her palm, its metallic report as it hit the ground resonating through the other solids in the room.

She recognised the room, though she could see very little through the haze of what must have been tears. She had no memory of crying. No memory of anything beyond this moment.

The coffee table in front of her was littered with what she knew from bitter experience would be open cans of Stella Artois lager. Colloquially known as ‘wifebeater’. There had been no wife to beat for quite some time now.

She bent down to retrieve the object from the carpet. It was slimy with the same liquid coating her hands. It was grey, as was everything around her. The world was a washed out monochrome. She didn’t know if this was a recent development or whether things had always been this way.

Lifting her left hand to her nose, she inhaled. The smell was coppery and visceral. It was blood. Fresh blood, and she was covered with it. She didn’t need to look at the object to know it was a kitchen knife.

There was a long, dark shape on the opposite side of the coffee table in the middle of the room. She tried to move her legs but they were mired in the same treacle as her hands. As she struggled towards the shadow the room flexed and contracted before her eyes. She stumbled, righting herself on a sofa nearby.

She was drunk. At least...her body was. Her limbs had ceased to take orders from her brain and were doing things their own way. She had to get to that shape. 

She resumed staggering towards the mystery outline that drew her on. As she neared it became obvious that it was humanoid. Its features were just beginning to resolve before her eyes when the ground disappeared from beneath her feet and she tumbled towards the dark outline.

She landed cheek to cheek with the body. It was blood warm, but coated with a layer of cold perspiration. She lifted her head and was greeted by vacant, bloated pupils framed with cool, blue irises. She tried to inhale but immediately gagged on the stale alcoholic fug.

A trail of icy dread crept up the hollow of her spine, hairs pricking at the skin on the back of her neck. That smell was very familiar, as were those eyes. 

_Oh god, no...no...it can't be...._

Raising herself further, her elbows sank into greasy polyester fibres under the weight of her torso. This new distance corrected for her hyperopia and the face swam into grainy resolution. Her father’s once ruddy complexion had drained to waxy porcelain. She didn’t need to feel for his pulse to know he was dead; recently so it appeared. 

She peeled herself away from his corpse, landing on her side. She wanted to get up, to escape the stench of death and alcohol abuse, but she couldn’t manage it. Not just yet anyway. For now she would lie here and figure out what had happened. What to do. Everything she’d seen thus far seemed to suggest she had stabbed her father, though she had absolutely no recollection of doing this. She regarded him with a sense of calmness she found almost perturbing. The shock of finding him like this had evaporated surprisingly swiftly, leaving her with an alien feeling of lightness.

 _Relief. That’s what you’re feeling. It’s relief._

Her respite was abruptly shattered by movement in her peripheral vision. She swivelled her head to look, but found that all was still. It was probably nothing; just a figment of her paranoia. She returned to contemplating her father’s death mask. He’d been a classically handsome man which, in combination with his infectious charm, had always made him very popular and well-liked. She’d always found his total lack of friends rather puzzling. That was until she realised that he didn’t want friends; he wanted followers.

_Shit…_

There it was again. Movement. More pronounced this time and seemingly continuous. Perhaps he wasn’t dead after all. The angry incision in his chest, just over his heart suggested otherwise. She tried to turn her head for a better look but fear locked her in place. She thought about the muscles in her neck and visualised sternocleidomastoid in a state of contraction. Slowly, her head turned enough for her to look over her shoulder. At first all appeared still, but she was sure she’d seen something move.

_Wait...wasn't his right hand resting on the floor?_

She was sure that had been the case, except said hand was now planted across the swell of his diseased liver. She stared until her neck ached with the strain. As she began to turn back she saw what she knew was the waxy appendage rise from its resting place. She tried to roll her terror-struck body away from his, but collided quite forcefully with the coffee table. Somewhere, in the deep analytical recesses of her brain, it was noted that this collision caused no pain, but she failed to consciously appreciate this.

With mounting horror, she saw that her zombified father had rolled with her, leaving them face to face. He regarded her with that look of lust and disgust she knew so well, both feared and hated. A fat maggot crawled out of his right nostril; landing on the floor with a soft plop. His lips stretched across his face, forming a thin leer. In the same instant a clutch of bony digits clawed at her right breast. She opened her mouth to scream but emitted no sound.

_Even in death I am his._

“Inmate?! Are you OK?! Inmate! Inmate Michael, wake up!!

She jolted abruptly into consciousness. She recognised her clinically spartan surroundings as the inside of the prison transport van. Her wrists were encircled by cool, aluminium bracelets. She was covered in cold sweat. The corrections officer sat opposite regarded her with a mixture of concern and alarm.

“You were screaming. That must have been some nightmare you were having.”

“Oh? I don't remember. Sorry sir.”

“That’s OK. No need to apologise. It’s Mr. Jackson, by the way. You don’t need to call me sir. It’s Catherine isn’t it?”

“I prefer Kate sir-sorry-Mr. Jackson.”

“How are you feeling Kate?”

“Terrified, mostly.”

He smiled sympathetically. He appeared very genuine, but experience warned her to be careful.

“You’ll be OK; just try not to show any weakness to the other women.”

As he uttered these less than reassuring words she glanced out of the single tiny window adjacent to him where the grim spectre of Wentworth Correctional Facility loomed in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the van’s engine had stilled its back doors opened to reveal a neat, diminutive woman with her hair scraped back into a small bun. She looked up at Kate with a carefully rehearsed pseudo authority that screamed insecurity.

“Good morning Inmate Catherine Michael. I am Deputy Governor Vera Bennett; you can call me Ms. Bennett. Welcome to Wentworth. Follow me please.”

Kate knew that there were roughly two types of insecure people. There were the ones that compensated by being cruel and oppressive - they were to be avoided at all costs - then there were the ones who, behind a thin facade of control and authority, were essentially very kind hearted people. Given that she had bothered enough to say ‘please’, Kate guessed that Ms. Bennett was probably the latter. She obediently followed the Deputy Governor towards the building.

Before they reached an entrance she was led down a walkway bordered by the building on one side and a chain link fence on the other. The fence contained what appeared to be an exercise yard, which was full of captive women dressed in teal track suits. As she trudged after Ms. Bennett the women started to drift towards the face. Most just stared. Some with curiosity, a few with sympathy and a greater number with contempt. Someone wolf whistled. A rather rough-looking and heavily tattooed middle-aged butch with a round face set in a wide, lecherous grin broke the silence.

“Well lookie here boys, we’ve got ourselves some fresh meat. She’s a touch on the skinny side, but she’s got a cute little arse on her!”

She followed this with an abrupt cackle.

“That’s enough Gambaro.”

“I’m only being friendly Ms. Bennett. The name’s Juice. I’ll be looking out for you inside little one.”

This remark was followed by a slow wink

“Don’t pay any attention to her and she’ll leave you alone” said Ms. Bennett, with a distinct lack of conviction.

Upon entering the building she was lead into a small, bare, drably decorated side room. Mr. Jackson had disappeared along the way, leaving her alone with Ms. Bennett, who directed her to mount a stool in the middle of the room, facing away from the entrance. As she did so she heard to door sweep open behind her and the staccato of heels on linoleum. Ms. Bennett’s eyes flickered to the side and her face took on an expression of anxiety. Kate knew better than to turn her head and remained staring resolutely forward with consciously unfocused eyes. The new occupant failed to announce their presence and Ms. Bennett’s questioning look suggested that this was a break with protocol she was less than comfortable with.

“Before we can settle you in I will need to perform a strip search to check for contraband. It’s standard procedure and will involve you taking all of your clothes off. I won’t touch you but in order to do a thorough search I will need you to assume various positions for me. OK?

_No. No way in hell._

“Yes Ms. Bennett.”

“Good. First I’ll need you to-”

“Just a minute Ms. Bennett. I think I’ll take it from here. You can go now.”

A deep, velvet drawl oozing with authority drifted over from behind.

“But...Governor…”

“But nothing Vera. When I want your opinion I’ll give it to you. Now leave us.”

Ms. Bennett stooped in reluctant acquiescence and scuttled out of the room.  
Silence. 

Kate strained but couldn’t hear anything but the ambient din of the prison. She noticed a warm, intermittent draft on the back of her neck. The Governor was breathing on her.

She heard what she guessed was the metallic scrape of a deadbolt penetrating a strike plate, followed by the whirring of cheap, synthetic blinds descending. The clack of heels resumed as the Governor crossed the room, coming to rest directly in front of Kate. Even with her standing on a stool, the Amazon creature that had revealed itself towered over Kate’s 5’6” frame and she felt herself shrink under her imperial stare. Though she couldn’t see herself she knew she looked pathetic with her shoulders hunched, back stooped and eyes on the floor. Unconsciously, she brought her arms up to her chest, hugging herself as much as she could in her shackles. This was a mistake.

“Hands down inmate!”

The voice was still smooth as velvet and the words uttered at a normal volume but they made Kate jump nonetheless. Her arms shot down.

“Good girl. That’s better.”

_Good girl._

The words triggered a squirming in her abdomen she had never felt before.

_It must just be nerves._

“Now, where were we? I am Governor Joan Ferguson. You will call me Governor. Do you understand inmate?”

“Yes…”

Kate had barely finished the word as the Governor stepped forward and with impressive speed drew her leather-clad hand across Kate's cheek, slapping her hard. Her skin flushed with pain, yet Kate felt the Governor could have struck her a lot harder if she had wanted to.

“That’s ‘yes Governor’. Inmate”

“Yes, Governor” Kate mumbled meekly, which seemed to satisfy this terrifying woman, for now at least.

“Good. This is my prison inmate, and while you are here you are my property. I can use you as I see fit. Having examined your file I think we might have a nice, long time to get to know each other. The more obedient you are the easier this will be for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Governor.”

“Good girl…” she crooned as she returned that gloved hand to Kate’s face. This new tone was disarmingly gentle. Kate couldn’t help but flinch in anticipation of another slap, but this time the Governor merely wished to gently stroke the flesh she had injured.

“There, there” she continued in the same dulcet tones. “I know this is all very frightening, but I need you to trust me. If you trust me I can protect you. Do you promise to try and trust me Catherine?”

_I’ll do no such thing you fucking freak._

“Yes Governor.”

A predatory smile flashed across the Governor’s lips.

“Good girl. I’m going to enjoy getting to know you. Now, let me see those eyes of yours.”

Kate hated eye contact and had a bad habit of looking either at the floor or straight past someone when she was talking to them. With considerable effort, she raised her eyes to meet those of the Governor’s and found her gaze consumed by the liquid ebony of the older woman’s irises. The Governor seemed to regard her with a mixture of pity and hunger. Mostly hunger. Kate seized the opportunity to take in the rest of the Governor’s features. She had a strikingly broad, almost masculine face, that was nonetheless incredibly handsome. A mane of iron grey hair was impressively restrained in what appeared to be a large bun on the back of her head. It was slightly bouffant on the top of her head which made her appear even taller. A gold crown glinted proudly on each shoulder.

_This woman is the very personification of her job. She’s fucking terrifying, but why do I also find her so intriguing?_

Kate wanted to drink in the rest of the Governor’s commanding figure, but decided that was best done when she wasn’t so closely observed. The heavy silence was broken by the Governor.

“Olive green; just as I thought."

She must have noticed the look of puzzlement that crossed Kate’s face.

“Your eyes, inmate. I’ve been following the television coverage of your case very closely; I knew they would send you to me. You never looked directly at the camera, not even in your mugshot, but I knew your eyes would be green.”

“Yes Governor.”

A flicker of that same smile.

“Well inmate, we should proceed with the main event. Ms. Bennett explained you would need to be searched, yes?”

“Yes Governor, strip searched.”

“Ah, well, I’m afraid it’s going to be a little more than that. We’ve just implemented a new policy that requires us to perform random cavity searches on new inmates. I have taken it upon myself to conduct these personally, due to their sensitive nature.”

As she finished speaking she reached into her breast pocket to reveal two latex gloves frosted with talcum powder, which dusted her uniform. Seeing the mess she’d made she patted at the fabric irritably. From a trouser pocket she produced a tube of KY jelly. With the gloves in one hand and the lubricant in the other she shot Kate with a menacing grin.

_No...just no. I can’t do this. This can’t be right. She can’t do this to me._

“I’m afraid there’s no way out of this inmate. You either start undressing right now or I’ll have to call two of the male officers and have them hold you down for me. Do you realise how privileged you are to have a Governor searching you?”

She spoke slowly and deliberately; as if she had carefully pondered the impact of every single word. Kate was rooted to the spot. She tried to move her arms, but found she couldn’t.

“Very well inmate” muttered the Governor darkly reaching for the radio clipped to her belt. This action served as the catalyst Kate needed to start undressing. She lifted the hem of her t shirt gingerly, and just as her eyes became obscured by the fabric passing above her head she saw the Governor smirking. In the haze of fear and confusion Kate had forgotten about her handcuffs, and she now stood helplessly flailing against the tube of fabric her arms and head were trapped in.

_I’m losing it. I’m going to cry. I can’t let her see me cry._

Just as she felt the hot sting of preliminary tears ooze from her eye sockets an invisible pair of hands grasped the fabric and pulled it quite firmly over her head. The Governor now held one end of the t shirt in both hands, with the other tangled round Kate's wrists, a little like a dog’s lead. The Governor groped for something at belt level, which Kate assumed would be a set of keys. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw, to her immense horror, that the Governor was now brandishing a large hunting knife with a polished ironwood handle.

_Fucking hell! I’m pretty sure she's not supposed to have that. Why the fuck did Ms. Bennett leave me with this nutcase?!_

“Hold out your hands inmate.”

She thought about saying something, but what? If she called out in alarm would anybody come? Would anybody believe her? She remembered what her late mother used to say to her: ‘just keep your head down darly. Don't make a fuss.’ With this very much in mind Kate reluctantly complied. 

The knife sliced through the cotton fabric like cooked skin. Following two swift cuts through the sleeves, what remained of the t shirt lay in a tattered pile on the floor. Before Kate could take a breath the Governor had taken the knife to the legs of her jeans cutting carefully but efficiently up each one and pausing to saw through the waist band. The dismembered jeans joined the t shirt on the floor. Kate tensed, guessing what came next. Knowing she was helpless to do anything to stop it. Even without the knife the Governor had at least 5 inches and lord knows how many pounds on her.

_That didn’t do Dad any good in the end, did it?_

The Governor observed her intently, resting the tip of the knife against the pad of her index finger. Without warning she lifted the blade and aimed it at Kate’s chest. Kate scrunched her eyes shut in anticipation of the blow. The thought of bleeding out through a chest wound was oddly comforting,if not rather ironic. She still bore the angry ligature marks from her most recent suicide attempt around her neck. At least bleeding out would be quicker and perhaps less painful.

“What happened to trusting me Kate?” crooned the Governor as she sliced through the drab fabric of her bra.

“Sorry Governor” whispered Kate, as the uncomfortable garment fell away, exposing her small breasts.

“You are forgiven” replied the Governor earnestly, as she absorbed the site of Kate’s naked torso, unconsciously licking her lips as she did so. Kate’s pierced nipples stood to attention under her scrutiny.

“This next part will be safest if you stay completely still.”

_Safest…?_

The Governor raised her knife for the last time. Tip pointing towards Kate, she drew a delicate line from the elastic of her knickers, continuing downwards until she reached the swell of Kate’s mons. Pausing briefly, she looked into Kate’s face, her eyes seeming to dare Kate to move. With considerable effort Kate remained as still as she could, but she felt an involuntary tremor creeping into her knees. 

After an age, the Governor once again concentrated on Kate’s loins. She continued following the imaginary line that lead her directly into Kate’s private parts. She had never consented to anyone touching her there, yet they had done so anyway. Sometimes with tenderness, but mostly with the fervent brutality of an animal consuming its property. She had become accustomed to her role as a fuck toy for any man that felt entitled. This assault should have been no different, she should have been able to switch off like she had trained herself, but she couldn't.

As the tip of the blade reached her delicate cleft the Governor increased the pressure in tiny increments until it broke through the material and slid between her moist inner lips. Kate gasped as the icy Damascus steel traced her tender slit. The Governor seemed to be lost in what she was doing.

She withdrew the knife, leaving a gash roughly two inches long in Kate's underwear. With the fingers on her opposing hand she splayed the opening to reveal the pink flesh inside. Kate felt a surge of blood charge towards her nether regions, unknowingly moaning in the confusion. 

“Good girl. I knew you'd enjoy my touch.”

_But I'm not supposed to enjoy it. I don't even want this. Any of it. So why is my body responding this way?_

“Um…yes Governor.”

The Governor smiled that sinister, needful smile and returned her attention to Kate’s gusset. Holding the knife horizontally, she carefully slid it into Kate's underwear perpendicular to the gusset. The blade mashed against Kate’s hot vulva, which swelled to meet it.

_I don't understand. My body has never betrayed me like this before…_

The Governor slid the knife in to the hilt, then with a quick flick of the wrist, severed the fabric shielding Kate’s modesty. The gusset flapped limply open to reveal Kate’s pubic region, and with another subtle movement the Governor had cut the waist elastic, causing Kate’s underwear to fall to the floor, joining the rest of her old life.

With considerable relish the Governor raised the slick blade to her mouth and lapped at Kate’s fragrant juices. She licked the knife clean, then returned it from whence it came.

“That’s better” she said. “I can see you now.”

Kate stood on the stool feeling more exposed than she’d ever been in her life.

“It’s time for you to bend over.”

Initially, she didn't comprehend what the Governor said, so lost was she in her own trauma.

“Inmate, are you ignoring me?” the Governor hissed into her face.

“No Governor. Sorry Governor!” Kate stuttered.

“Then bend over!”

Kate obeyed. As she folded her body she felt her cunt lips and buttocks gape, revealing her intimate holes.

_Daddy’s holes for Daddy to fuck._

The Governor first examined the site, then tutted in disapproval.

“My, my inmate, we are in need of a tidy. The next time I see you I expect this cunt to be shaved bare.”

_Next time?!_

As if she’d read Kate’s mind the Governor continued: “And don’t worry, now I’ve examined the goods for myself there most definitely will be a next time.”

Kate could feel that grin against her bare buttocks.

_Why me? Does she do this to all inmates? After all I’ve been through, why do I get sent to the prison with a sadistic pervert for a Governor. I thought I would at least be safe from this sort of crap here._

“Right, there’s just one last part of the search to do. Stay as you are inmate.” 

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of flexing latex as the Governor donned her gloves with considerable relish. The was a snap of each cuff as she finished then nothing. Kate tried not to tense, she knew from experience that would only make things more painful, but she couldn’t help it. She waited, set rigidly into position, for what seemed like eternity. The strain of her unnatural posture was starting to take its toll. Her back ached, her hands were numb and her head felt groggy with congested blood. 

Still there was nothing. She wondered if the Governor was doing this deliberately to exacerbate her anxiety. Just as she felt herself begin to explode with tension she felt something. The Governor seemed to be tracing the same line as her knife, but this time with her finger. As she reached Kate’s generous thatch Kate held her breath and started to sway on the stool.

“Breathe for me Catherine” murmured the Governor in her soft, deep drawl.

Kate gasped abruptly, sucking in more air than she needed to.

“Good girl.”

Kate felt a brief but hot spasm deep within her loins. She was awash with confusion and disgust for herself, and once again tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

The Governor continued her imaginary line, the tip of her finger flitting over Kate’s hooded clitoris to follow the natural bifurcation of her inner labia. Kate let out an involuntary shiver, but remained otherwise still. The Governor’s fingers were now oscillating over the slit formed by Kate’s sensitive inner lips, applying more pressure on each pass. Eventually the delicate flaps of flesh parted enough to grant her access to Kate’s hole.

The Governor chuckled.

“Perhaps we won’t need the KY after all. You’ve been making quite a mess down here all by yourself. Dirty girl.”

That clandestine spasm returned, and this time the Governor noticed.

“I know you’re enjoying this you filthy whore.”

Another spasm.

“You like being molested by someone who knows what they’re doing. I realise you're in denial at the moment, but you will come to accept and even want for my attentions.”

_Not likely._

The Governor started swirling one finger around Kate’s opening.

“Is this where your Daddy touched you Katie? That’s what he called you didn’t he...Katie?”

Kate stifled a retch. Acrid bile burned the back of her throat.

No...please no. She can’t do this. Where is Ms. Bennett. Why did she leave me alone with this psycho?

As Kate’s mind raced she barely noticed the Governor placing her left hand against the small of her back, so she was entirely unprepared for the sharp slap that was delivered to her exposed cunt shortly afterwards. She choked out a cry, more from the surprise and the humiliation than the pain. The impact had sent her reeling forwards but the Governor had compensated for this with her left hand.

“You will answer me when I'm talking to you inmate! Do I make myself clear!?”

“Yes Governor.”

Another slap. The pain was sharp and intense.

“What was that inmate?”

“Yes Governor!!” Kate cried through fresh tears.”

“Good. Now, I know from what I’ve read that your father molested you, but is it true he’s the only person to call you Katie?”

“Yes Governor.”

Kate almost cut the Governor’s sentence off in her eagerness to answer promptly.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“No Governor.”

“Good girl.”

The Governor returned her gloved digit to Kate’s quivering hole. After carefully coating it in Kate's arousal, she slowly began sliding it into Kate’s vagina. The finger was long and broad, and to Kate’s surprise and considerable horror she emitted a loud and completely involuntary moan. The Governor’s finger felt good. More than good...it felt like it belonged there.

“There you go, just give into me. That’s a good little slut. You know you want this. Greedy whores like you need to have their cunts filled. Did Daddy stuff his cock in here Katie?”

Kate couldn’t help but moan again, louder this time. Though the thought of her father’s depravities disgusted her, for some reason this woman was able to turn that on its head to stir up obscene desires she didn’t even know she had.

“Mmmm...yes Governor.”

“Did he fuck you with his cock Katie? Did he fuck you hard?”

As she said this she started to move her finger back and forth inside Kate.

“Did he fuck you like this?”

The Governor increased her pace until Kate heard her hand slapping against her dripping flesh, inserting another finger as she did so.

“Y-yes Governor” she answered breathlessly.

“You didn't like it did you? It didn’t feel good like this.”

“No Governor.”

“He was an evil man, but he can’t hurt you anymore Katie.”

Tears now fell freely from Kate's face, mottling the linoleum. Her chest heaved and at regular intervals she emitted a sound that was somewhere in between a sob and a moan.

“There there little one. I will look after you now. You need not fear anyone else.”

The Governor withdrew her fingers, leaving Kate feeling hollow and bereft. She hoped that this initiation ordeal was now over, but she daren’t stand up until given the order to do so. She had just started to relax a little when a something very cold started dripping onto her anus.

She let out a despaired “No…” involuntarily prompting the Governor to chuckle again.

“Did you think we were finished?”

“Y-yes Governor!”

She tried to control her voice but her distress must have been obvious.

“Just two more holes for me to search.”

_Two?!_

“I suggest you try to relax as much as possible for this part or it’s going to hurt a lot and that will not stop me.”

As she finished speaking the Governor started massaging what Kate now realised was KY Jelly around her taut arsehole. The circles her finger was making got smaller and smaller until they centred directly over the opening, which was starting to flare open.

“That’s it Katie. Good girl. Open up for me.”

“Please god...no…”

“Shhhhh. There, there little one. Give into me. This will feel so much nicer if you do.”

The Governor slipped her finger in up to the hilt, eliciting a strangled wail from Kate.

“There’s no need to make such a fuss, though if you do insist on blabbing all the way through you should know this room is soundproof.”

_Of course it is._

Kate focused all of her energy into relaxing her sphincter. She didn't know how long she had been folded over like this, but she didn't think she’d last much longer. If she could only relax maybe this would go more quickly.

The Governor had applied more lubricant and began moving her index finger back and forth, gently fucking Kate's arsohole. Kate gasped as she felt another finger invade her rectum, which was now feeling painfully full. The Governor continued her gentle movements and Kate found the intrusion easier to bear with each stroke, as she became accustomed to the other woman’s girth. To her shock and disgust she found herself enjoying the sensation. Her once shy clitoris stood hard, erect and exposed; Kate could feel it pulsing with blood.

Her father had never made her feel this way. His ministrations had always been met with an arid protest. Something he seemed to have enjoyed since it made the experience more painful to Kate. The only person who had ever made her throb with such naked desire had been her foster mother, Judith.

The similarly tall and severe-looking woman had been Kate’s world for the first two years of her adolescence. Kate had arrived a sullen and withdrawn little girl, but through with a lot of patience and reassurance had started to unfurl. Unaware of any boundaries that existed between adults and children, one night when she was about 12, Kate had crept into bed with Judith, having woken from a nightmare. As Judith had held her close, making soothing noises, Kate had buried her face into the cleft of the older women’s bosom and inhaled her salty odour. After a little while in this embrace Judith had wordlessly lifted up her silken pyjama top and guided an erect nipple into Kate's mouth. Kate had suckled on it greedily, wanting to consume as much of Judith as possible. Her cunt had ached so much it hurt. She had returned to her own bed a few hours later and discovered her genitals sticky and swollen. Alarmed, she had donned underwear and gone to bed wanting.

A few days later Judith had given Kate up to social services, claiming she could no longer cope. She had not said goodbye to Kate, who had required heavy sedation for several weeks following this shock. Social services had dragged her from Judith's house quite literally kicking and screaming. As she was shoved into the car Kate had caught sight of Judith’s face in one of the windows. It was ashen and streaked with tears. Judith had been Kate’s first and only love. Years later Kate had been able to understand why Judith had abandoned her, but this realisation had not healed the wound, which had lay open and raw ever since. Kate had survived in the fetid dustbin that was state care until her father had bribed enough officials to get her back. She had been painfully grateful to see him. Later that evening, in his eagerness to have her, he had made her bleed.

This Governor couldn't possibly replace Judith. The latter had been kind and gentle. She had never forced herself on Kate. This new woman simply took what she wanted, but Kate seemed to like that. The Governor made her feel.

As Kate was lost in her reverie the Governor parted her inner labia and started stroking her swollen clit. Kate moaned far more enthusiastically than she cared for. Deciding surrender was the best and most pleasurable option, she shifted her feet to widen her stance and bent herself to the limit, spreading herself as generously as possible.

“Oh...good girl Katie” the Governor purred, as she increased the tempo of both hands. Kate’s breath came in ragged gasps as she was relentlessly fucked in her arse. She had no idea this could feel so wonderful.

“Do you like that slut? Do you like having your filthy little hole pounded?”

“Yes...Govern...or…!”

“Good girl. Do you want to be mine Katie?”

“Y...yes...Governor.”

“Oh…you’re such a...good girl. My good girl.”

The Governor joined Kate in a breathless chorus of pants, grunts and moans, apparently in as much rapture as Kate was. As she acquiesced to this powerful woman’s repeated violations, she found herself wondering what treasures were concealed under that crisp uniform. Would the Governor’s skin be as smooth as Judith’s? Would she have pubic hair? Would she ever find out?

As Kate’s clit was flicked with increasing force she felt herself building to something. Something she’d never felt before. Tendrils of pure delight seemed to be unfurling, and reaching out from her sex to consume the rest of her body. She tried to express this verbally, but all she could muster was incoherence.

“Please...please...yes...it’s good...oh it’s so good!!!”

“Good girl. Do you want to cum for me Katie?”

“Wha…? Cum?”

“Do you want an orgasm inmate?” barked the Governor, seemingly irritated by her lack of comprehension.

“What’s that? What’s an orgasm?”

“You’re not serious?!” the Governor exclaimed, appalled.

“I am, I don’t know what that is. What is an orgasm?”

“Oh my poor Katie. Don’t worry, I will show you. You have much to learn.”

“But, what’s going to happen?”

“Shhhhh Katie. Just breathe and relax.”

The Governor started fucking her in long, hard strokes and furiously rubbing her clit. Kate felt that delicious sensation building again, only this time with considerably more force. She was terrified of what might happen when it reach its zenith, which she knew was fast approaching. Just as she felt she might explode in a mess of moans and cunt juice she heard the deadbolt in the door rattle.

Swearing under her breath, the Governor immediately withdrew her hands from Kate’s body, and whatever chain reaction had been building inside her immediately ceased, leaving her feeling empty and confused. The Governor took a handful of Kate’s hair and yanked her upright. Long trails of cunt juice had slithered down the inside of her thighs. The room was humid, and Kate was certain she could smell the aroma of a cunt other than her own.

“This better be important!!” bellowed the Governor in the direction of the door.

“Sorry Governor” replied a meek female voice Kate did not recognise. “You’re needed in the slot. It's quite urgent.”

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

“But Governor…!”

“I SAID I’LL BE THERE IN 10 MINUTES MILES!” 

Kate cowered. The Governor's shout had reverberated through her chest. She felt pity for the poor officer, whom she heard scuttle away without reply.

“Regretfully I must leave you unintentionally unsatisfied inmate Michael. Please understand that this is not normally how I conduct myself. Now turn around and step on the floor.”

Kate swiftly obeyed and as she departed the stool the full reality of their rather pronounced height difference hit her, hard. This woman wasn’t just tall, she possessed every inch of space she filled as if she were utterly entitled to it. It was also quite clear that she was very broad, well built, and probably very powerful. It had been quite evident from the force of her thrusts that her strength would rival most men.

“On your knees Katie.”

Kate gingerly lowered herself to the floor, unable to employ much in the way of grace. All of her joints ached.

“Look at me.”

She tipped her head back to find the older woman’s looking down at her. She fixed her gaze to the Governor’s lips.

“Look into my eyes Katie. I know you don't like it but do it for me.”

The Governor smiled softly, but Kate was still terrified. She rolled her eyes back to find those dark circles. Every once of her energy was required to hold her gaze.

“Now open your mouth.”

Kate complied but was confused. 

_She hasn’t got a cock, what could she want to put in there?_

As this thought left Kate’s mind her mouth was invaded by a clutch of latex-coated fingers. She immediately understood what was required of her and started slurping at them hungrily, making as much noise as possible. As she had anticipated this pleased the Governor immensely, who responded by fucking her mouth harder and deeper.

“Such a good little girl Katie...sucking your filth off my fingers like the whore that you are.”

She shoved her fingers in deeper until Kate started to gag on every stroke. Kate didn’t move and continued to suckle with increasing vigour as tears rolled down her cheeks and saliva dripped off her chin onto her breasts. Her cunt throbbed in response to the renewed degradation, her need dribbling onto the floor in a sticky mess. She wished the Governor would stroke her there again.

Without warning her captor rammed her fingers as far back as Kate’s anatomy would allow. Kate tried to take them but panicked, erupting in a fit of coughing and gagging. The Governor withdrew her hand and Kate heaved onto the floor, bringing up a mixture of bile and spit that also exited via her nose, scorching it on the way out.

Terrified that she was now in deep trouble, Kate remained on the floor, now on all fours, trembling from a mixture of fear and exhaustion. Though she had been present throughout she found she had little idea of what had just occurred or how well it boded for the rest of her time at Wentworth. Had she let this happen...or had she had no choice? She’d barely protested, but that hadn't seemed like an option at the time.

“Katie?”

Kate raised her head but dared not look up.

“Look at me Katie.”

She leaned back onto her haunches and tipped her head back, making deliberate eye contact with the Governor. In return the older woman cupped Kate’s face in her large hands, which were now clothed in leather.

“You did so well Katie. I’m very proud of you.”

The Governor bent down and planted a tender peck on Kate’s forehead. Kate couldn’t help but wonder what those lips would feel like against hers, how they would taste and if she’d ever get the chance to find out.

“I don’t like leaving you this abruptly but I have no choice. We will be together again soon enough.”

She fondled Kate’s cheek one last time then left without another word. Less than a minute later a rather jolly-looking blonde woman bustled through the door with an armful of teal polyester, which she also wore head to toe.

“Oh dear, you poor girl! You're so terrified you've been sick! I'll get a screw to remove those cuffs and then we’ll get you dressed. My name’s Liz by the way. I'll be showing you round block H.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once unshackled Kate was able to cover herself with the prison-issue tracksuit. There was nothing in the room for her to clean herself up with, and as she slipped into the soft trousers she felt the sloppy mess of her inner thighs leeching into the material. Liz had regarded the mound of shredded clothes with puzzlement, but did not comment.

She was given a tour of the relevant facilities and introduced to a number of inmates Liz was particularly friendly with.

“This is Bea and she’s Top Dog, which just means you’re going to be safe here.” Liz beamed at the intense-looking woman she was referring to. Kate was careful to stifle a snigger.

_Top Dog? What is this, primary school?!_

She smiled and nodded at the woman, who reciprocated genially enough, though seemed quite reserved. At the same moment a very tall and slender inmate claimed Bea’s right side.

_Her deputy, I presume._

“Hi, my name’s Maxine.”

Kate could tell she was being sized up.

“I’m Kate.”

“Nice to meet you Kate. Try not to worry, we’re all very friendly here.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Of course you aren’t dear.”

Maxine smiled and patted Kate on the shoulder before walking away with Bea, the two engaged in a furtive and heated exchange. When it seemed they were safely out of earshot she turned to Liz.

“What's Bea like, as Top Dog I mean?”

“Oh, she's great. Very fair, and she takes a very hard line against drugs.”

Liz didn't seem entirely convinced by her own words.

“I imagine it's an incredibly stressful job, all of that responsibility, not to mention the danger” mused Kate, talking to herself more than to Liz.

“I guess so. It’s certainly not a job I'd be in a hurry to take on. On that topic there's something important I need to show you.”

Liz guided Kate to a huge, postbox-red button on the wall and assumed a deadly serious expression. 

“This is the duress alarm. Don’t ever touch it.”

“What? Why not?!”

“We like to work things out for ourselves here. We don’t want the screws getting involved.”

“By screws you mean corrections officers?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what am I supposed to do if someone attacks me?”

“Oh, don’t you worry love. Bea will sort them out afterwards.”

“Right, so I still get attacked, raped or murdered, but Bea will ‘sort them out’ afterwards?”

Liz squirmed under this sudden and intense scrutiny. Kate backtracked, not wanting to make herself unpopular on her first day.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be arsey, it’s just a lot to take in.”

“Oh, don’t you worry love, I understand. It’s just the way we do things around here.”

_Fucking brilliant. ___

“Which is mine?”

Kate tilted her head towards a battery of cells.

“This one over here.”

Liz lead her to the cell nearest the entrance and Kate peered inside. It was savagely utilitarian, but better than she had expected. There was even a television. Her meagre belongings had been brought ahead of her and sat in a pile on the bed.

“Solz-hen-it-syn?”

Kate winced internally as Liz mangled the name of one of her very favourite authors. A very old and tattered hardback of ‘The Gulag Archipelago: Volume 1’ lay on top of the pile.

“He was Russian. The book is about the Soviet forced labour camp system, aka ‘gulags’.”

“Sounds cheery.” Liz replied, with unfettered irony. Kate wasn't offended, she was used to others finding her interests strange.

“I find it interesting, and it seemed apt.”

Liz laughed.

“Well, I suppose so.”

Kate decided to change the subject.

“Liz, where would I get a razor from? You know, for shaving my legs.”

“They sell them in the commissary, but some items are restricted for certain inmates.”

There was an awkward pause as her eyes strayed to Kate’s neck, coming to rest on the crimson necklace that encircled it tightly. They lingered there for only a fraction of a second but Kate saw. No matter how discreet people thought they were being when eyeballing the various marks that littered her body, she always saw them do it.

“Right, I see. Makes sense I suppose.”

“Yeah. One of the girls would probably be willing to give you one, but there will be a price.”

“How much? I have money on the outside.”

“I'm afraid it's not much use in here. They usually want payment in kind”

“Oh, right…”

She had no material goods to offer, unless someone fancied a bit of Soviet political history or a cheap MP3 player stuffed with classical music and Joni Mitchell. She didn't really want to contemplate what services might be demanded of her.

“I think I’ll do some settling in, if that's OK?”

“Of course love.”

Liz left her alone and Kate entered her new home. A single bed, a desk, a chair, a toilet and a sink. It was clear that all had fallen victim to heavy and angry abuse. The pockmarked walls were scattered with globs of orphaned blue tack.

_That’ll have to come off._

She busied herself with tidying. Pyjamas under the pillow, books on the desk, MP3 player in her pocket. Everything symmetrical, lined up and in order. Once finished she sat on her bed. It was firmer than she liked.

_It’s not like there’s anything I can do about it._

Conspiratorial voices floated in from the communal area. Kate peered cautiously round the frame of her door to find a gaggle of women gawping at her and whispering among themselves.

_It’s OK, they’re just women, like you. Just go and talk to them._

Kate was considerably more terrified of the inexorable social awkwardness that had dogged her human interactions, than she was of them assaulting her. Since childhood she had struggled to relate to her peers, and that struggle had been evident to all around her, who had usually reacted by exploiting her>

_Except Judith….  
Stop it! You can't be thinking of her now._

She decided to bite the bullet.

“Er, hello ladies. My name is Kate.”

_Try not look like a psychotic clown when you smile dear._

“You're that girl off the telly, aren't you?”

The question came from a large, earnest-looking woman with long, untamed hair.

“Erm, well, I suppose I might be. Which girl?”

“The doctor one that went nuts and stabbed her bigwig Daddy to death.”

Kate flinched visibly at the term of endearment she’d never used willingly.

“Is that what they’re saying?”

“That’s what the news said. Apparently it’s because you have a history of being a bit...you know…”

She raised a hand to her temple and rotated an extended finger, making the international symbol for crazy.

“For Christ’s sakes Boomer she’s only just got here!” exclaimed Maxine, who had appeared out of nowhere.

“I didn’t mean anything by it!” said Boomer, sheepishly, assuming the demeanour of an admonished child.

“It’s OK, I’ve have worse. The truth is that I was in a fugue state when the incident with my father happened, so I don’t actually remember any of it.”

_Not until I fall asleep, anyway…_

The gathered women gaped at her, some with incredulity and the rest with what looked like fear.

_Fear that your kind of crazy is catching._

“I was gunna try that defence” remarked another inmate with dirty, blond hair, heavy eye bags and matching track marks, “but they said it never works.”

“It’s true that it is rarely successful” said Kate, biting back mounting irritation, “but it’s an accurate reflection of what happened.”

“If you say so” replied the strung out blonde sulkily. “You don’t look very sorry about it anyways.”

A flare of rage pulsed behind Kate’s eyes. The other women must have noticed since all except the blonde adopted expressions of trepidation or suddenly became fascinated with the stains on the ceiling.

“Life has taught me to keep my emotions in check” she replied curtly, before abruptly returning to her cell. Once there she sat on the bed with clenched fists, desperately trying to quell her ire. She was startled by a soft knock at her door.

“Oh...sorry love, I didn’t mean to make you jump.”

It was Maxine.

“I just wanted to apologise about that. Don’t pay any attention to them.”

“It’s OK. I understand that they’re curious. It was just a bit overwhelming.”

“Of course it is. Well, if you ever need anything just let me know.”

“Thanks. Actually, can I ask you a question Maxine?”

“Of course love.”

Kate motioned for Maxine to enter the cell, the latter closing the door behind her.

“What do you think of the Governor?”

“The Freak? I haven’t had much to do with her to be honest.”

“Freak?”

“That’s what they call her here. Apparently she’s a bit of a sadist.”

“Right…”

“Also, there’s this rumour that she had a relationship with one of the inmates at her former prison. Apparently it didn't end well.”

“Really? Right… Well, is it normal for her to search new inmates?”

“Not that I’m aware of, though she sometimes sits in on the searches. We think she enjoys it.”

“OK, and is it true that they’re doing random cavity searches on new inmates?”

Maxine looked incredulous.

“Lord no. They only do a cavity search if they suspect you’re carrying.”

“I see…”

Kate trailed off into thought.

“Why? Is that what she did to you?”

“Um...well…”

_That, and a whole lot more._

“...yes.”

Maxine’s eyes widened

“Stay away from her Kate. Stay well away!”

“Well...obviously…”

“I’m serious love. If the other women find out the Freak is into you they won’t like it.”

“How can you tell she’s into me from the little I’ve told you?”

“Well I can’t for sure, but I really don’t like what you’re saying.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kate wasn’t able to begin properly processing the events of the day until late that evening, while she lay on her alien bed listening to the cell blocks lock down, one after the other.

_This is it; you’re locked away.  
What does it matter? One way or another I've been locked away all of my life_

For as long as she could remember she had lived with an nebulous undercurrent of anxiety; a perpetual sense of unease and fear that often had no obvious cause. After her mother had committed suicide when she was 7, leaving her in the care of a father who had taken her virginity on her 4th birthday, she had dealt with it by secretly scratching herself with the needle of her drawing compass. When this was no longer enough to quell the ‘voice’ she had named the ‘evil demon’ she progressed to a pocket knife. This was finally and inevitably followed by a box cutter, the sharpest implement she could get her hands on. 

At the time her father had restricted most of his assaults to when she was in bed, where he could rarely be bothered to undress her. This had allowed her to get away with it undetected for several years. When he finally did find out, rather than seek professional help and risk her blabbing, he decided the best approach was discipline. Initially he grounded her and confiscated all of her books; her main escape from reality. This worked for a short time but when she relapsed he progressed to installing CCTV in her bedroom and locking her in when she wasn't at school. He coupled this with twice daily top to toe inspections, which were also convenient times to molest her. When he discovered her trying to smuggle a craft knife blade in from school, he was so enraged that she had to serve a two week sentence locked in the basement (her school were told she had measles). Upon release she was told he’d drowned her beloved Siamese cat, Mr. Spock (years later he admitted while drunk that he'd actually just sold the cat to a colleague). She was 11 years old at the time. He said it was for her own good; that she had forced him to act in her best interests; that it was her fault for not stopping earlier. The day after she’d been informed of Mr. Spock’s apparent demise, she had made her first attempt on her life

Her father had come home from work to find her oozing blood from deep but ultimately non-fatal gouges on her neck and wrists. He'd been forced to involve the emergency services, who had insisted upon an urgent mental health referral. Rather than go with their recommendation of psychotherapy, he marched Kate to an exclusive private psychiatrist. 

He sat in on every appointment expressing his great concern for her with all the sincerity of a holy figurehead. He loved his daughter so much that it hurt, he said. He loved her more than life itself. That she was hurting herself in this way was more than he could bear. 

Aside from answering the doctor’s questions with ‘yes’, ‘no’ and ‘I don't know’, Kate said very little. Despite all he had done to her and was still doing to her, she felt an inexplicably fierce love for her father, craving his approval. 

She was prescribed a hefty mix of sedatives, mood stabilizers and antidepressants, which he zealously doled out to her every breakfast. Every morning when she swallowed her pills she would be rewarded with a ‘good girl’ as he carefully probed her mouth to check she had swallowed. The rest of the day her medication would remain locked away. He would not allow her to read the patient information leaflets, nor did she know the names of the drugs she was taking.

In many ways the medication was of benefit to both of them. Kate was completely anaesthetised to the world around her; not living, but merely existing on automatic pilot. She no longer felt anxious or depressed, and she no longer felt the burn of shame, humiliation and self-loathing when she was violated. Quite simply, she felt nothing. This chemical castration of her emotions suited her father perfectly. Because she no longer cared about what happened to her, Kate became very docile and amenable to pretty much anything. Her father became more bold and experimental as a result.

One night while she’d been doing her school work she became dimly aware of the front door opening and a chorus of three male voices, two of of them unfamiliar. Minutes later her father appeared at her bedroom door.

“Katie sweetheart. There are some people I'd like you to meet.”

She had followed without question, to find two strange men sipping lager in the living room.

“I showed these men your picture and we all agreed that you’re absolutely beautiful. Isn’t that nice Katie?” He smiled for all assembled.

Kate nodded, she knew what would come next. Her father was using his ‘good girl’ tone of voice.

“I told them all about what a clever girl you are and the special things you do for Daddy. Do you think you could show them sweetie?”

Kate looked reticent. It was one thing to submit to her father’s perversions, but quite another to share herself with anyone else. Besides, he’d lied to her.

“But I thought that was our secret Daddy? You said we could never tell anyone, that they’d never understand how much you love me.

“It is darling, but these friends of Daddy’s are very special, and they know not to tell anyone.”

His voice was dripping with treacle, but his eyes were cold and hard.

“Um, OK Daddy.”

He lead her to the spare bedroom, which had been made up with fresh sheets and what looked like mood lighting. The three men sat in chairs which had been placed facing the bed. Kate stood at the foot of the bed, obediently awaiting instructions.

“You can undress for us now Katie.”

She started to remove her clothes swiftly and efficiently.

“No, darling” said her father irritably. “Do it like I showed you.”

Kate complied, awkwardly performing the suggestive display her father enjoyed. As she removed her underwear the two strangers gasped.

“She really is gorgeous Phil. You're so lucky” said one, grinding his hand into his crotch.

“Do I spy some budding breasts?” said the other.

“Possibly ” replied her father. “But she's not started bleeding yet. Lie on the bed sweetie. Legs wide open.”

Kate did as she was told and one of the unfamiliar men arose, hurriedly removed his clothes and walked over. Once at the bed he kneeled between Kate’s legs and smiled at her shyly.

“Thank you for letting me do this Katie. It means so much” he said. As he tenderly raped her, his thrusts were punctuated by the occasional “such a beautiful girl” and “does my cock feel good little one?”. Kate just lay there and let it happen; burning from the inside out from lack of lubrication, but feeling little else. She would not find out until many years later that her father had pimped her out in exchange for political favours.

After the second man had finished inside her, both strangers cleaned up and left. She was ordered to stay put while her father showed them out. When he came back he removed his clothes and ordered her onto her front.

“Good girl Katie. Daddy is so proud of you.”

“Are you going to love me now Daddy?” Kate had asked, undecided as to whether the idea repulsed her or whether she hadn't the energy to care.

“Yes sweetie, but Daddy’s going to try something new. We can't have him using your filthy front hole now that it’s full of other men, can we?”

Kate was suddenly rather perturbed.

“What do you mean Daddy?”

Her alarm was palpable.

“Shhhh baby. Be a good girl now.”

As he mounted his daughter he grabbed both of her wrists and held them together in one hand behind her back. He restrained her legs with the weight of his.

“Daddy no. Please no!” Kate protested, though she made no attempt to move.

“Shhh Katie.”

She heard him spit then felt his moistened fingers rubbing her anus. Before she could protest any further his weight shifted and he entered her. The pain was intense and she screamed as he mercilessly stretched her further and further, until his entire length was buried in her rectum.

“Shhh Katie, Daddy loves you” he whispered, as he started raping her in earnest. As she felt him ejaculating, a mercifully short time later, she wondered if this is what being disemboweled felt like.

The next day her father had come home from work with a large and lavishly wrapped present. It was one of the expensive medical textbooks she had been ogling. She read it standing up at her desk. Sitting down was just too painful.

His recklessness cost him dearly. Not long after that evening Kate had developed a foul discharge from her nether regions. Her father had taken her to a private clinic in the hope that money would buy discretion. Shortly after he was anonymously reported to social services, which led to him losing his precious daughter to Judith for two years. When he finally got her back, after bribing/convincing everyone she was just very promiscuous, he was considerably more careful. Whilst he still pimped her out, he insisted on everyone but him wearing condoms.

Judith weaned Kate off the drugs, and with that her simulated apathy had disappeared. When she was returned to her father she had been old enough to realise that being docile was in her best interests. He would always win, she knew that now. It was just best to go along with it.

As she lay on her prison cot, acclimatising to the sounds of the building and the other women, she realised that what she now felt was completely different to that drug-induced haze she'd experienced in her early teens.

_It’s peace. For the first time ever I feel peace, because I’m free. I'm finally free. Ironic, isn't it?_

Though the death of her father undoubtedly had something to do with this novel sensation, Kate wasn’t convinced it was the only factor and her mind couldn’t help but wander to the Governor. She drifted off thinking of her face, her smell and her touch. It was the best night’s sleep she’d had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have got a teensy bit carried away with the details on this one so some suspension of disbelief may be required! There's just something about the character of Joan Ferguson which makes me suspect she'd really relish this sort of thing ;).

_You enjoyed her. You weren't just pretending like you used to with father._  
_Fuck off! I can’t enjoy something I didn't consent to._  
_Ha! If only things were that simple. While you may not have consented, you wanted **everything** she inflicted upon you._  
_Bollocks. She’s clearly sick; invoking father like that while she raped me._  
_You enjoyed it and you want more._

She had not glimpsed the uniformed Amazon since she’d been left so abruptly on the first day. Two days had passed since then. When she wasn’t getting to know the other inmates, eating, toileting or showering she had been restlessly roaming the communal areas of the prison in search of those golden crowns, to no avail. Occasionally, during outside recreational periods she’d been convinced she could see a telltale silhouette standing at the windows above, but she couldn’t be sure. 

She started to wonder if it had all been talk; if the Governor hadn’t really meant what she’d said. 

_Of course she didn’t fuckwit. She probably says those things to all of the inmates she molests. Anyway, why the fuck would she want you? There was only one person in the world who could tolerate you and you killed him._

Kate frantically stifled the voice of her evil demon, aching to believe the Governor’s sincerity, but despite her efforts she couldn’t help but feel incredibly forlorn.

_I can’t do this. Not without her...not without the way she makes me feel._

By the fourth night she was struggling to sleep. She’d patrolled the prison as much as she was able, and discretely squinted up at that window from the yard as often as possible. Nothing. She began to lose her appetite, and made herself very popular offering her leftovers to Boomer.

She turned on her bed. Back aching from the mattress and stomach complaining of emptiness. She didn't know what time it was, only that it was awhile past the 10pm lockdown. She felt under her pillow and retrieved her MP3 player, perhaps Joni Mitchell would help. Seconds before she hit play on her ‘Blue’ album she heard a timid knock on the door.

“Come in” she called, expecting to see one of the other inmates. The door opened to reveal the buttoned up form of Deputy Governor Vera Bennett.

“Evening Kate. Could you come with me please?”

“Is there something the matter Ms. Bennett?” The slender woman looked terrified.

“No, please just come with me. Things will become clear when you get there. There’s no need to get changed.”

Kate complied with a mixture of intrigue and apprehension as Ms. Bennett lead her through the bowels of the dormant prison, via a number of restricted areas she didn’t recognise, until they reached an anonymous, locked door. Ms. Bennett waved her keycard in front of a black square mounted on the wall, stood back and inclined her head towards the door.

“It's through there.” She didn't look particularly sure about this.

“What is, Ms. Bennett?”

_Is it her? Please let it be her…_

“I don't know Kate. I just have my orders to bring you here and let you in.”

Kate felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach accompanied by a twinge between her thighs.

“I don't have any choice in this, do I?”

The mousy woman looked at her shoes.

“You will be OK Kate. I'm looking out for you.”

“I wasn't aware that was necessary.”

This was issued in sharper tone than Kate had intended and as she observed Ms. Bennett flinch she immediately regretted her carelessness.

“I’m sorry Ms. Bennett, that came out the wrong way. I’m very grateful for your concern, but I didn’t realise I was in any particular danger, beyond that of being in prison obviously.”

“It not that Kate…”

Ms. Bennett trailed off, glancing again at her shoes. Kate waited as the silence stretched between them.

“Look, I’ve never said this to an inmate before but...you shouldn’t be here, and I don’t want you to get hurt while you are.”

“You think I should be in a psychiatric facility?”

“No, I think you should be free.”

Kate gaped at the the Deputy Governor, unsure what to make of this unexpected revelation.

“Anyway, you really need to go.”

Ms. Bennett sounded anxious.

“OK, well thank you for your candour Ms. Bennett, and thank you for looking out for me.”

Kate plastered what she hoped was an appreciative smile across her face. It wasn’t that her words were lacking in sincerity, she’d just never been very good at showing the more subtle emotions in a way others could understand.

Ms. Bennett unlocked the door again, which had auto-locked itself some time ago.

“Kate?”

“Yes Ms. Bennett?”

“Please don’t tell anyone what I said will you?”

“Of course not.”

Kate depressed the door handle.

“And Kate?”

“Yes Ms. Bennett?”

“When we’re alone, you can call me Vera, if you like?”

“Um...OK...Vera.”

As Vera beamed at her acknowledgement Kate felt an intense surge of empathy a.

_What horrors must she have been through to need validation from the likes of me?_

Kate applied her weight to the door and entered the room beyond.

“You’re late, inmate.”

Kate recognised the imperious drawl instantly and felt her cunt spasm in response.

“I’m sorry Governor...I didn’t realise-”

“Do you really think I have the time or the patience for your feeble excuses, inmate?” boomed the voice, cutting Kate short.

“No Governor, sorry Governor.”

“You will be.”

Kate could tell the room was large and must have served as some sort of medical storage facility, but she could discern little else through the gloom. She could not see the Governor, but from the quality of her voice she seemed to be standing on the other side of whatever void lay between them. Kate was illuminated by a single security light which shone down on the door she had just entered through.

“Teal tracksuits really don’t do you justice Katie. You look far better in something a little more fitted.”

Kate, who usually gave little thought as to what she looked like in her pyjamas, immediately felt extremely self-conscious.

“Get rid of that dressing gown, I want to see you properly.”

Kate complied, hastily shrugging the gown to the floor to reveal a rather idiosyncratic choice of sleepwear. Ever the child at heart she had chosen to wear a thin vest with a picture of Thomas the Tank Engine printed on the front, teamed with matching and close-fitting girl boxers. Both items had been specially imported from Japan.

The Governor chuckled softly.

“Aww, how sweet.”

Was that irony? Kate couldn't tell.

“Such a cute little girl. Did you have a favourite train?”

“Edward. He was always so nice to everyone.”

“It was the name of your little brother too, wasn't it?”

“Yes…”

Kate looked at the floor. That was a whole avenue of pain she didn't want to explore.

_Where the hell does she get her information from?_

“What did your father make of your choice of children’s programming?”

“He preferred me to watch and to wear girly things. He would not have allowed this.”

“Well, I think you look very pretty in your little outfit Katie.”

Kate’s face burned with appreciation while her loins flushed with longing. This reaction did not escape the Governor's attention.

“You’re so responsive to me; I love it. I’ve been craving you for days Katie. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to organise this, but we have to be very careful. People won’t understand our connection; that we have to be together.”

_What about Vera? Is she just following orders?_

“Have you been thinking of me Katie?”

“Yes Governor.”

“What have you been thinking about?”

“Um…”

“Yes?”

“About how you made me feel, Governor.”

“Go on.”

“Well, it’s difficult to explain.”

“You're a clever girl, I'm sure you can manage.”

“Peace...I think...yes...you made me feel peace. For the first time.”

Kate heard a sharp intake of breath and wished she could see the older woman.

“Good...that's very good. Anything else? More specific perhaps?”

“Well, yes. I've been thinking about how you felt inside me.”

“Do these thoughts make you wet Katie?”

“Wet?”

“Do your genitals become swollen and very moist?”

“Yes Governor.”

“Good girl. Have you touched yourself there since we were last together.”

“Only to wash them.”

“That's a good girl. Apart from daily cleansing, you are not to touch yourself there without my permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes Governor.”

_It's not like I was going to anyway, what purpose would it serve?_

“Are you wet for me right now Katie?”

“Um...I don't know.”

“Stand with your legs wide apart.”

She did as she was told and heard another soft chuckle.

“My, my. Somebody is pleased to see me.”

Puzzled, Kate looked between her legs and was aghast at what she saw. A large damp patch had formed on her boxers, directly over her vulva. If she didn't know better she'd think she'd wet herself. An unfamiliar but not unpleasant scent wafted up from between her legs. She felt tears begin to build behind her eyes. 

_How can I let this happen? How does she do this to me?_

“Undress for me Katie. Let me see you again.”

Kate didn’t hesitate, wary of the Governor’s knife. She started shuffling out of her underwear and was horrified to see the slick tendrils of her desire cling to the fabric as the boxers descended her legs. She lifted the vest over her head and stood there naked and trembling.

“Such a beautiful little girl” muttered the Governor before snapping fluorescent strips into life.

As the room flickered into illumination Kate found herself squinting through the sudden change in light.

_Where is she?_

After a few seconds of discomfort her eyes adjusted and the statuesque woman came into resolution. She was wearing her uniform, which was immaculate and her hair was in exactly the same style as Kate had seen before. Her hands, Kate assumed, were clasped behind her back.

_Has she even changed? Is that her skin?_

As Kate regarded her with a mixture of awe and dread she noted that the other woman was able to combine autocracy and benevolence in the same facial expression. Her father had often tried for this, but had usually come across as creepy.

“Hello Katie” she crooned. Smiling her alluring, crocodile smile.

“Hello Governor” replied Kate, making the effort to return the Governor’s eye contact.

“What do you think of this beauty?”

So distracted had Kate been by this woman she inexplicably desired and feared, that she had not noticed the contraption the latter was stood next to. Kate recognised the antique OBGYN table for what it was immediately, though she was astounded at its immaculate condition, given that it had to be at least 70 years old.

“A few years ago they decided to upgrade all of the medical facilities. I saved this from landfill, though she was in considerably poorer condition.”

“Is it not older than the prison?”

“Well obviously. One can only assume that a previous Governor got her cheap somewhere. I've been busy restoring her to her original glory. What do you think of my handiwork?”

“It's very impressive” muttered Kate as she regarded the gleaming mass of metal, black leather and polished wood.

“1940s?”

“1934” replied the Governor. 

“Wow, how long did it take?”

“To restore her? Years and crash courses in joinery, upholstery and welding.”

“She looks like she's just come off the production line” marvelled Kate, unaware that she, like the Governor, had started to ascribe cognisance to the inanimate object.

“You sweet talker, you” purred the Governor in approval “I knew you'd appreciate her, given your background.”

“Aren’t you worried someone will find it?”

_Seriously though, what kind of reckless weirdo keeps priceless medical antiques in a prison?_

“Not really, only myself and the Deputy Governor have access to this room, and Vera knows better than to enter my inner sanctum without permission. Besides, it’s been so long since it’s been properly in use I doubt any of the other officers know about it. If it is ever discovered there will be a record of its purchase somewhere in the prison procurement records, so there is a legitimate explanation for its presence.”

“Your inner sanctum?”

“Yes, not very glamorous I know, but I don’t have a great deal to work with here. Now come over here so I can see you properly.”

Kate traversed the room, noting that it did indeed seem to be a disused medical storage facility, though the OBGYN table stuck out as a glaring anachronism. 

_And what the actual fuck is that all about?_

She stopped several feet short of the Governor, frightened of being within her reach again. Her stature seemed even more intimidating than before.

“Closer Katie. Don't worry, I won't bite. Not at the moment anyway.”

Kate inched closer until she could feel the heat emanating from the other woman’s body. The Governor’s breath rippled through her hair.

“That's better, good girl.”

The Governor didn't move and neither did Kate. The two women stood in silence for what seemed like an interminable amount of time. Kate had fixed her gaze to the other woman’s tie, which lay roughly at eye level, but she had enough peripheral vision to tell that the Governor’s eyes were aimed directly at her.

“Look at me Katie” boomed the Governor, so suddenly Kate cowered in shock. Kate compiled and found herself submerged in those inky tarns. It was getting easier to make eye contact. Was this through exposure or because she wanted to lose herself in the heart of that placid darkness?

_Placid only superficially, methinks._

Kate was so concerned with those eyes that she failed to register the slight movement in the Governor’s shoulders. She was rudely brought to attention when she felt a searing pain in her loins. The Governor had taken a fistful of her pubic hair and was pulling hard. Kate yelped, more from the surprise than the pain. Reflexively she tried to break the bond by shifting her hips posteriorly, but that only made the pain worse.

“Did I not give you quite specific instructions to shave this off inmate?”

The Governor’s voice was stern, but Kate was sure she saw a flicker of knowing amusement pass across her face. Like there was an in-joke she wasn’t privy to.

_She intended this to happen._

“Yes Governor...sorry Governor” she squeezed the words out between moans as the Governor tightened her grip. “I couldn’t...get razor. Access restricted.”

“Nonsense! You could have traded with one of the other prisoners.”

“All have to trade is my body, which belongs to you, Governor.”

The pain disappeared instantly as the Governor released her traction. Placing her gloved hands on Kate’s shoulders she swept her into a tight embrace, pushing Kate’s head firmly against her chest and stroking her hair as she did so.

“Yes, it does” she murmured softly, pressing her lips to Kate's head and inhaling deeply. “Good girl.”

Kate's mind was awash with more sensation than she could process at once. The crisp polyester of the Governor’s uniform against her naked skin. The scent and the heat of the older woman's body, which wafted delicately through the fabric. The pounding of her quickening heart and the ripples of her warmth breath through Kate's hair. Most of all the feeling of being wanted, loved and protected. She was aching to know the Governor with her hands, but her arms remained stiffly by her sides.

_Yes….this is it. You've finally found what you've needed all this time._  
She's just a proxy for your bastard father. She no different and you are pathetically deluded.  
No...she's different. He just wanted to use my body. She wants to win my soul.  
If you say so you crazy whore. 

With great effort Kate silenced the inner demon and concentrated on how wonderful she felt, safe in this strange woman's arms.

“A lot goes on inside that head, doesn't it Katie? On another occasion we will begin to explore your thoughts, but right now I have work to do.” With that she release Kate from her hold.

“By now you've probably guessed that the table is not here by accident.”

“You want me to get on?”

“Good girl. Go on then.”

Kate lifted herself onto business end of the table, placing her bottom right at the edge. She lay back onto the cushioned leather, which was currently fully reclined but could be set at a variety of angles.

“Legs in the stirrups.”

Kate obeyed, lifting her calves into the leather slings set on metal frames. They were designed to hold a woman's thighs wide open for unrivalled access to her genitals, which was usually only required for certain medical examinations. To these the Governor had retrofitted buckled leather straps, which she proceeded to fasten. Once finished she was completely unable to remove her legs from the stirrups.

“Are those really necessary?” Kate enquired, her unease quite plain.

“That, inmate, is none of your concern. I will decide what is necessary and you will learn to trust me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Governor” replied Kate, not at all reassured, but wary of provoking a slap.

“Arms down by your sides” barked the Governor, as she proceeded to fasten another set of straps around Kate's wrists, followed by one across her chest. She finished off with a tight strap across her forehead, pinning it down. As the Governor stood back to admire her handiwork Kate tried not to panic.

_There's no escaping her now. She could slowly dissect you and there's nothing you could do but scream.  
I have to trust her. She's my only hope._

“You look so beautiful like this Katie” crooned the older woman, resting a cool, leathered hand on Kate’s abdomen as her eyes devoured the captive body in front of her. Kate smiled weakly, wondering how long she would be like ‘this’ for.

Once the Governor had finished her ogling she moved out of Kate’s sight. There were numerous splashing, gurgling, rustling, clanking and tearing noises, which Kate assumed was the washing of hands and gathering of supplies. Minutes later a small trolley was wheeled past her and to the foot of the table. All she could see was that it had a green, sterile surgical drape spread across the top. This was followed by what looked like a stool being placed at the foot of the bed. A high-powered lamp was placed next to this. After switching it on she carefully aimed it between Kate’s thighs. 

“We’re almost there” she muttered; more to herself than to Kate. She disappeared from sight again, and when she reappeared she had removed her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. On top of this she had donned a black apron in what looked like latex.

_Well, that’s not exactly standard medical issue._

The Governor settled herself between Kate's legs. Kate could just about see her, but she could not see what she was doing.

“You know, I had to watch several YouTube videos before I could get the hang of putting on sterile gloves” she remarked, as Kate heard the snapping of latex.

“You get used to it if you have to do it every day” said Kate, finding the small talk quite surreal.

“That makes sense” replied the Governor, as she reached for something resting on the sterile drape. “Keep still now” she added, assuming a look of concentration.

Kate tried not to tense as the Governor approached her with an implement she could not see. She felt a slight tickle accompanied by the velvet rip of scissors cutting through hair. Evidently she was getting a trim. This continued for some time until the Governor brushed across the remains with her fingers and gathered up the trimmings, disposing of them out of site. There was a clank as she returned the scissors to her tray and another object was picked up. Kate flinched as a cool fluid was spread carefully across her sensitive flesh. This was followed by something hard and even colder being scraped across her mons, and then by the shock of air hitting newly exposed skin.

_She’s shaving me._

Kate had expected something painful and unpleasant as punishment for not defoliating her private parts. What she had not expected was for the Governor to do it herself. Her neglected clit throbbed painfully from the sensual humiliation of it all.

“I don't normally like my girl to be bare” mused the Governor, “but it’s necessary as part of your initiation. Also, I wanted see what your cunt looked like when your Daddy started fucking it.”

As Kate spasmed in arousal she felt her folds swell in appreciation of the Governor’s words. 

“No…” she pleaded, disgusted at how aroused she became every time this woman conjured up her past.

“Shhh Katie” the Governor soothed as she continued her work. “Embrace it. Don’t fight it.”

“I can’t” Kate half-whispered, half-wailed. “It's wrong.”

“Yes, it was wrong, but I'm going to make it better. I promise.”

Kate wanted to ask how, but decided now was not the time. Instead she concentrated on remaining still as the Governor denuded flesh that she'd left concealed since puberty. After an uncertain length of time Kate felt the Governor pat the stripped skin with soft paper towels.

“All done” she said gleefully.

Kate expected her to stand and start clearing away, but she remained seated and seemed to be fiddling with something else on the tray. Kate tried to raise her head to see, but it was firmly fixed to the table.

“You know, one advantage to having you like this is that I can quite clearly see how wet and swollen you are” said the Governor, smirking to herself.

A burst of coarse, mechanical buzzing made Kate jump. It was a noise she recognised, but couldn't quite place. She didn't have long to wait; the Governor held the device aloft for her to see.

“Do you know what this is Katie?”

“It's a tattoo machine.”

She'd never had a tattoo, but she'd watched enough television to be familiar with the equipment.

“I know I keep saying this, but you need to remain perfectly still for this part. You do not want to see how angry I will get if you make me mess up. Do you understand?”

_You're not seriously going to let her do this are you?  
What choice do I have?_

“Yes Governor.”

Seconds later Kate screamed as a white hot knife seemed to start slicing through her raw skin. She discovered that the more noise she made, the easier it was to bear the pain and to keep still. Since the Governor had not specifically prohibited this, she screwed her eyes shut and continued to howl as the older woman tattooed her mons.

“Good lord. I've never heard someone make such an almighty fuss” chuckled the Governor, as she continued without break.

Just as Kate thought she was learning to tolerate the pain, the Governor would move her attentions to a slightly different area and it would begin anew. Liquid poured out of Kate’s body from almost every orifice as she cried, sweated and dribbled her way through the ordeal. When the buzzing finally stopped for good, her skin was gummed to the leather with her various exudations.

After wiping her work with fresh paper towels, leaving one over the area to soak up the remaining blood ooze, the Governor stood and started clear away her paraphernalia. Kate’s eyes remained closed until she felt the bonds on her wrists loosened and the incline of the table change to an upright seated position. The strap was removed from from her forehead and replaced with a damp flannel. In her left hand the Governor held a plastic cup of clear, colourless liquid with a straw dangling over the rim. Fat drops of condensation beaded on the sides.

“Drink” ordered the Governor, as she held the straw to Kate’s lips.

Kate sucked the frigid liquid into her mouth, grateful for the relief it provided. As she did so, she met the older woman’s gaze by choice for the first time. Though she still looked rather imposing, her smile was soft and Kate was struck by her kindness.

_Father never cared about my comfort, not unless it directly benefited him.  
She’s only doing this to make you like her, stupid._

“Thank you Governor” she murmured, once she’d emptied the vessel. The Governor disposed of the cup and removed the flannel soothing Kate’s forehead.

“How’s my Katie doing? She said, brushing a stray clump of damp hair from Kate’s forehead.

“I’m OK...Governor” said Kate, stretching the truth.

“Good girl. Are you ready for your punishment?”

“Wha..?” Kate exclaimed, extremely confused. “Was that not it?”

“That?!” scoffed the Governor, clearly very irritated. “That, inmate, was the gift of my mark to you. You’re initiation. You are only the second person in the world to receive the honour!”

As the Governor became increasingly irate she seemed to puff up, growing taller and broader. Kate panicked.

“I’m sorry Governor! I’m so sorry!!”

A stinging blow landed on the left side of her face as the Governor slapped her hard.

“Shut up whore; I don’t want to hear it.”

The words hurt Kate more than the slap.

Her stomach jarred as she suddenly found herself sailing backwards, torso slamming painfully to the horizontal. Her wrists were hastily re-shackled and a fistful of her hair used to pull her head from the table.

“This is what happens to ungrateful little whores” hissed the Governor in her ear, as an entirely different buzzing noise commenced. Kate felt a hard, vibrating edge graze her scalp, followed by an immediate release of the tension on her hair. It took several more cycles of this for Kate's exhausted brain to realise what was happening.

_She’s shaving my head!_

“No...oh please...no…!”

“Shut up bitch” snarled the Governor, as she paused to slap the other side of Kate's face, leaving an angry handprint. She resumed her shearing, yanking Kate’s head about roughly, as she tried to reach all parts of her scalp.

Kate’s chest heaved with unrestrained sobs as her face was once again streaked with a mixture of tears, snot and saliva. Though the loss of her hair did upset her, what upset her significantly more was how much she seemed to have wounded the Governor with her ignorance.

_How could I not have realised what she was giving to me? How could I have been so ungrateful? Will she ever forgive me?  
Are you fucking serious? She forces a tattoo on you and calls it a gift?! Freak!_

Though she was clearly livid, the Governor worked carefully and methodically, taking care to do a neat job. Once she’d finished the hair left was roughly 1mm in length. Without acknowledging Kate she cleared up the resulting mess, refastened the strap about Kate’s forehead and disappeared from view. Kate heard what she thought was a door slam, though the sound seemed to come from the opposite direction to the one through which she had entered, and she hadn’t noticed any other door. She tried to turn her head to look, but the strap against her forehead had been tightened, making this movement difficult and painful.

_She’s gone. She's left me. I'm alone…._

Kate wept. Not from the humiliation, the pain or the fear, but for her loss.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate rested against the soft leather of the antique medical-cum-torture device, exposed and freshly shaved cunt throbbing from a mixture of pain and confused arousal. A salty pool bathed the base of her skull as she continued to weep profusely.

For the first time she had felt peace and tasted freedom, but like all good things in her life the experience had been cruelly fleeting. This strange and intoxicating woman had taken her, owned her, given herself to her and Kate had unwittingly driven her away.

_What did you expect would happen? That’s what you do to everyone. The only person who ever really loved you is your father, and you made sure he suffered for it._

She found that she couldn’t bear the thought of living without the way the Governor made her feel, or of living without the Governor.

_Well, you know what the answer is. Maybe you’ll do it properly this time. A nice, peaceful heroin overdose perhaps?  
Don’t be ridiculous! You’ve only just met her!_

“Katie?”

It was the Governor, she was very close. Kate had no idea how she’d managed to get back into the room without her noticing but she didn’t much care. She was back, and she was close. That was all that mattered.

“Katie?” spoke the voice again, patiently. “Talk to me Katie.”

Kate felt a warm draft stroke the stubble on the top of her scalp and tasted the Governor’s breath on it. She was sitting right behind her. She felt a naked palm pressed to the side of her head as the Governor tenderly stroked what was left of her hair.

“Come on Katie, talk to me, tell me if you’re OK?”

“Bu...but I’m not...Governor” sobbed Kate, voice sticky with mucus.

“I know sweetheart” cooed the older woman, continuing to fondle Kate’s head with her degloved hand. “You will feel better soon, I promise.”

Kate was in fact starting to feel calmer already, and was slightly appalled at how effortlessly this woman could control her emotions.

_Seconds ago I was set on committing suicide. A few words from her and life is suddenly worth living again?!_

“Katie, you understand why I had to punish you like that, don't you?”

“Um...no…?”

“I did it because I love you.”

“Oh…” murmured Kate. Trying to process this new and unexpected bombshell.

_How can she possibly love you?! She barely knows you!  
Oh shut up. She loves me! No one has ever told me than before, apart from him…_

“Do you understand Katie?”

“I think so…”

“Don't worry, you will. I know that, given your childhood, it may be a while before you can make sense of your feelings for me. Also, I've been planning my time with you for a long time, but this must all seem so sudden to you.”

_A long time? But the first lot of media coverage began only a few weeks ago…_

“Yes Governor, thank you Governor.”

“That's my good girl” purred the velvet voice, still out of sight.

“Governor?”

“Yes little one?”

“Why did you leave me just then?”

“Leave you? I didn't leave you, I was with you the whole time, sitting here. I will never leave you Katie. You're my girl.”

“I’m sorry...so sorry...Governor…” 

The words were sharply punctuated with heaves as more sobs were drawn from Kate's wretched body.

“What are you sorry for?” 

There was a whine of metal on linoleum as the Governor moved her stool and came into view. The hand that had been caressing Kate's scalp now cradled her left cheek. Kate closed her eyes, pressing herself into its salty heat as much as she was able.

“For...for not appreciating...not appreciating your gift.”

“It’s ok. I know it was unintentional. I forgive you” replied the older woman, delicately tracing the swell of Kate's lips with the pad of her thumb. They parted reflexively, allowing the Governor to slip her broad digit deep into Kate's eager mouth. She suckled rapturously, savouring her very first taste of the Governor’s skin

“I have one more gift for you tonight Katie.”

She wanted to speak but the Governor held her tongue firmly down. All she could do was gurgle.

“Shh, you don't need to say anything, just enjoy it.”

Kate moaned in protest as the older woman’s hand left her face and mouth. The table moved beneath her and she was once again forced into a seated pose. She looked between her legs to see the the paper towel firmly adhered to the bloody, inky mess of her mons. 

After retrieving something out of sight the Governor again seated herself directly between Kate's thighs. She held in her hands something black, flaccid and very shiny. After wrestling with the squeaky material for a few seconds Kate saw that she was donning elbow-length skin-tight gloves in a glistening, black latex.

_I’m pretty sure those aren't standard issue…_

“I had these made bespoke in Germany” she chirped nonchalantly, as if she was referring to a pair of shoes. “I had to send them a cast of my hands. It was worth it though; they fit like a glove.” She followed the pun with a fiendish smirk; hands aloft in the style of a scrubbed surgeon. 

“Hmm, looks like you've done a pretty good job of juicing up that little fuckhole of yours” she remarked dryly, eyeballing the space between Kate’s thighs. “Your Daddy didn't make you wet like this, did he little one?”

Kate desperately tried to swallow the revulsion, but felt it sticking in her throat. Every time the Governor said that wretched word, ’Daddy’, her sex pulsed in response. It was a strange and deeply sinister feeling, but it was also one she didn't want to stop.

“No Governor. Only you...and one other.” 

She wasn’t sure how wise it was confessing her deeply buried feelings for Judith, but she didn't want to lie.

“Ah yes, the foster mother.”

Kate recoiled with alarm.

“But how…?”

“How do I know something you thought was between you and her only? I have my sources Katie and I know everything about you. I've been watching you for a very long time.”

Kate was well aware that this revelation should have creeped her out, but found it only served to increase her arousal.

“Well, I think that wanton cunt of yours is sloppy enough to receive me without lubrication” said the Governor as she started to trace the borders of Kate’s freshly shaved outer lips. Kate moaned and tried to buck her hips forward. The sensation of those glossy fingers against her slick, sensitised folds was glorious.

“Good girl” purred the older woman. “You like that don't you?”

“Yes Governor” she gasped, straining against her bonds to arch into the Governor’s touch.

“You like Mummy touching your special place?”

A sickly jolt of arousal tore through Kate's loins; her clit throbbing painfully.

“Wha…? No...no!!”

“You will call me Mummy from now on, Katie” said the Governor, swiftly slipping a long, latex-coated digit into Kate’s quivering hole.

Kate wailed. She had never felt this good, or this repulsed. 

“No...please...stop it...Governor...pleeeeaaase!”

“You will call me Mummy” she repeated calmly. “I’m not going to stop fucking you until you do.”

The first finger was joined by two more as the older woman started slowly but firmly stroking the inside of Kate’s aching cunt. She'd endured numerous cocks under the direction of her father but none of them had possessed her like this woman’s fingers did. There was a painful twang as the Governor added a fourth finger. Kate had never felt herself stretched so wide; she hadn't believed it possible.

“What are you going to call me Katie?” enquired the Governor casually.

“No...can't...won't!”

Without missing a stroke the Governor tucked her thumb into her palm and forced her entire hand into Kate, letting it naturally curl into a fist as it came to rest deep inside.

Kate howled with agony. She felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out. Even her father hadn't hurt her this much.

“Pleeeeeeaaaaaase” she begged through sobs. “Please stop.”

“Not until you comply” replied the Governor, as unperturbed as ever. “You know you want to baby. You need this.”

“No...no…please…” begged Kate, as exhaustion reduced her to monosyllables.

“Yes darling” crooned the older woman, looking Kate in the eye. “Mummy knows best. Mummy knows what you need.”

After her initial entry the Governor had been careful not to move, allowing Kate to acclimatise to her girth. Once the pain had started to ease Kate could feel the fullness of the Governor inside her; occupying and claiming her sex. She'd never felt something so intoxicatingly intense in her life. Without thinking she flexed the walls of her cunt around the Governor’s fist, wanting to feel every millimetre of her violation.

“I know you’re enjoying this Katie. You just clamped down on my hand.”

“No…!”

“Yes little one, you want more don’t you?”

_You know she's right._

“Give in to me Katie. Don’t fight it.”

“I can't!”

“Yes you can. You want Mummy to fuck you, don't you Katie?”

“Yes!” cried Kate with little hesitation. She **needed** release.

“Yes what?”

“Yes…….yes Mummy.”

The Governor groaned at Kate’s acquiescence and her fist started rocking gently inside Kate’s belly. Her eyes fixed on Kate’s; elegant lips parted in arousal.

“Mmm, good girl. What do you want Mummy to do?”

“I want...I want Mummy to fuck me.”

“Of course you do darling” she moaned, increasing her tempo.

“Oh...god...please Mummy…!”

“What darling?”

“I don't know!!” Kate wailed, knowing she desperately needed something but unsure of what it was.

“It's OK Katie” said the Governor as she increased the pace and power of her thrusts until Kate's body and the table rocked with her efforts. As she did so she applied the thumb of her opposing hand to Kate's clit, stroking it with the same rhythm.

Kate's distended cunt spasmed with exquisite pleasure as it was fisted raw. She felt those white hot tendrils pour forth from her sex, threatening to swallow her whole. She moaned, bucked and shuddered with abandon as the Governor fucked every inhibition out of her.

“Are you going to cum for Mummy Katie?.

“Wha…? What's cum?”

“You'll see sweetheart. Mummy’s going to make you feel very good.”

The Governor panted as she increased her efforts. Kate lost herself in a sea of ecstasy and pain as her cunt was savagely punch-fucked. She was aware of no other feeling but the Governor violently claiming her insides. Looking down she found herself impaled on the thick shaft of the other woman’s arm, sticky, naked lips splayed around the latex-clad wrist.

“Oh...g-god...Mummy! Yes...Mummy!!”

The Governor met Kate's bewildered gaze with a wide, enamoured smile.

“That's it Katie. Don’t fight it.”

Keeping her tempo steady, the older woman pressed harder on Kate’s clit, dexterously nudging her over the edge. Just as Kate thought the pleasure couldn't possibly get any more intense, a white hot flare detonated between her thighs, rapidly surging through her flesh until her entire being was conflagrant. As her body convulsed with rapture she howled her lungs dry. 

When the flames began to recede she was left with nothing but meagre sobs of gratification and defeat. There was a gentle tugging sensation from deep inside her abdomen as the Governor carefully withdrew, leaving her empty and wanting. She’d spent her entire life trying to keep people from penetrating her body, but now the Governor’s hand was gone she felt its absence keenly.

The the flaccid slap of latex being removed was followed by the loosening of her bonds. Upon removal of the last strap Kate’s head lolled to the side, releasing a stream of sequestered tears and sweat. She didn’t quite have the energy to peel back her eyelids, not just yet.

In an impressive display of strength the Governor hooked her arms beneath Kate’s limp form; deftly raising her aloft. She leaned back slightly to tip Kate’s head onto her clothed breast and carried her from the soiled table.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kate recovered her senses she discovered she was folded tightly into the Governor’s lap, her head resting heavily against the older woman’s chest. The room was utterly still apart from her lover’s slow, measured breaths, which lightly caressed her clammy forehead. She peeled her cheek from the damp cotton of the Governor’s shirt and opened her eyes. It seemed they were huddled on the floor in the far corner of the room.

“Welcome back darling” the Governor sighed across Katie’s newly-shorn scalp. “How are you feeling?”

“Um...I don’t know...lighter, if that makes sense?”

“Yes, it does. That’s good. It will get easier Katie.”

“What will?”

“Our time together. I know it’s all very confusing and distressing for you at the moment, but eventually all will fall into place and you will see that we are meant to be together, one way or another.” 

As she spoke her hand, once again sheathed in ebon peccary, lazily traced the bony landmarks of Kate’s face.

_But...how?_

Kate tipped her head back so she could behold the Governor’s face, the Governor tilting hers in kind, gracing Kate with a smile that was as tender as it was enigmatic. As her redolent breath swept lightly across Kate’s face, she tried to inhale every drop, grateful to have any part of the older woman inside her. 

At some point, while Kate had been less than conscious, the Governor’s hair had fallen from her usual, severe bun; spilling across her shoulders in cascade of fluid silver. Kate was aching to touch the iron pelt, to bury her fingers in it, to pull the Governor’s face onto hers and taste those full lips and that commanding tongue.

_What if she doesn’t want it? What if she can’t stand to be touched? If that’s why she wears the gloves?_

She decided to err on the side of caution and her arms remained tucked within the Governor’s firm embrace.

“Mummy…?” she ventured cautiously. It seemed exceedingly strange to be calling someone else that after all of those years, especially given what had just passed between them, but even she couldn't deny how good it felt.

“Yes Katie?” replied the Governor, moving her hand to stroke the stubble on Kate’s head

“Was that an orgasm?”

“I sure as hell hope so” chuckled the older woman. “Otherwise the ringing in my ears was for nothing.”

Kate’s body burned with shame.

“I’m sorry Mummy. I didn’t mean to be that loud. I don’t know where it came from.”

“Don’t be sorry my love; I know you needed it. It was an honour to give you your first, and it certainly won’t be your last, not if I have anything to do with it. I might have to gag you next time though. This room is relatively soundproof, but it’s best to err on the side of caution” she said, grinning at Kate with a mixture of relish and hunger. Kate continued to blush from a fierce concoction of emotions she recognised but struggled to discern.

_God...why do I enjoy what she does to me?  
It’s so fucked up._

“I didn’t know I could feel that way...that someone else could make me feel that way…” she trailed off, uncertain of what she needed to express.

“Have you ever had sexual contact with a person of your own choosing Katie?”

“No. I suppose I never really saw the point. My father leeched all of that desire out of me. Plus I have never really felt that way about anyone before. Apart from Judith, that is.” 

She paused. Terrified of overstepping one of those unspecified and invisible boundaries.

“Mummy...how do you know so much about me?”

The Governor’s countenance changed to one of introspection and she gazed into middle distance as she spoke.

“I’ve worked in corrections all of my life. In that time I have learned that it pays to collect favours and/or information from people in powerful or in otherwise useful positions. Politics and the criminal justice system are inexorably entangled. Given your father’s position within the government and the local community it’s not much of a surprise that he crossed my radar.”

“I suppose, when you put it that way, but I still don't understand why he interested you?”

“Isn’t it obvious Katie?” The flicker of a faint smile embossed the porcelain of her aquiline face.

Kate was nonplussed.

“It was you. You were only young, but I could tell there was something special about you and that you would need help realising it. My help.”

Kate's eyes widened with comprehension.

“We’ve met before…?”

“In a way, yes. Just the once. Do you remember attending a Victoria Corrections gala in 2002? You were wearing a red, silk dress and your hair was long and beautifully plaited”

“Yes...vaguely. My father liked to have me on show for those events. He made me wear that dress.”

_So he could fuck me in it afterwards._

“That much was evident to me at the time. You were clearly very uncomfortable in it and with the surroundings.”

“I’ve never liked big social events; being forced to endure them only made it worse.”

“Yes, well, I wasn’t exactly there because I enjoyed it. I was a very ambitious Deputy Governor at the time and I learned early on that showing one’s face at such events could be of great benefit when it came to promotion.”

“I don’t remember you being there. It was a long time ago, but I’m sure someone of your presence would have made an impression on me.”

“No doubt” said the Governor, grinning, mainly to herself. “I was only able to observe you from a distance, but it was enough to pique my interest in you, and your father. Given the rumours about the two of you I suppose it’s hardly surprising.”

“Rumours?”

“Yes, the rumours about him abusing and selling you for political favours. It was common knowledge. You didn’t know?”

“Well...no…” managed Kate, too struck with sudden rage to muster anything else.

_People knew and they did nothing?!_

“It’s impossible to keep a sordid secret like that for very long, especially given that you were removed from his care for a significant period of time. Even your later press interviews did very little to quash the whispers.”

“I didn’t do those willingly; it was at his insistence.”

Kate could feel her ire mounting and it was becoming a great effort to keep a civil tone. For once she was grateful to have had years of practice.

“That much will have been obvious to any halfwit paying a modicum of attention.”

“I see. Well, I still don’t understand how you know so much.”

“You have to understand Katie that many aspects of your life are a matter of public record. A man like your father is always under the spotlight, especially given that he became a single father to a little girl under rather tragic circumstances.”

“Yes, I realise that. He used to keep a file of all of his clippings. The public seemed to view him as some sort of tragic hero. It was sickening.”

“Indeed it was, especially given how he used you to boost his profile, in public and in private.”

Kate cringed amidst the crush of abasement and disgust. Growing up there had been numerous articles, photoshoots and public appearances. All insisted on by her father. She had usually complied without fuss, knowing that she didn’t really have much choice in the matter. She worked out quite quickly that people weren’t really interested in what she thought and were only really concerned about the way she looked. She was female, and therefore an object to be consumed and discarded. The public were no different to her father in that respect. How many of them had known the truth and done nothing?

“You seem to know very private things about me though, things that the public were never privy to.”

“Well, when it comes to finding such information you only have to know the right people, and the price of course. It’s actually not that difficult; not for someone like me anyway.”

“You mean you paid people for information about me? Private investigators and such?”

_Because that’s not really fucking creepy at all._

“Lord no, I was never so crude or indiscreet. I crafted situations in which it was in a person’s best interests to give me the information I wanted.”

“I see….” she didn't really, but she decided she didn’t need to. Perhaps this was an aspect of this beguiling woman’s character best left alone. For now at least.

“So...how did you know about Judith? I’ve never told anyone how I felt about her. Not even her...”

The words stuck to her throat like bile.

“Were you in love with her Katie?”

Eons of harrowing silence gaped between them. It was a while before Kate could speak again.

“Yes...I think so. Not that it mattered in the end” she said bitterly.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, since you seem to know more about my life than I do, surely you know she got rid of me.”

Finally losing her composure, these words were spat with a ferocious impudence that surprised even her. Her feelings for Judith had been repressed for so long that their intensity completely overpowered her. Once finished she lay completely still. Her body rigid with anguish; cheeks glistening with raw, tortured fury. She fully expected to be slapped. She knew she'd been rude, but she didn't care. There were only so many wrongs she could gloss over.

Saying nothing, the Governor shifted her position, tipping Kate back so the two women were facing each other properly. Kate screwed her eyes shut and held her breath in anticipation of the blow. When she instead perceived the Governor's lips as they were pressed tenderly against her damp cheek, she pulled away in surprise and confusion. Gently but firmly, the Governor grasped Kate's jaw, drawing the latter’s face back towards her so she could resume comforting her. Kate reluctantly surrendered to the affections of the older woman, taking the opportunity to inhale as much of her as possible.

“Shhh Katie” whispered the Governor against her cheek. “It’s ok. I know what it's like to lose someone you cherish. The pain never quite seems to go away, but I believe it can, under the right sort of circumstances.”

“What circumstances might those be?” ventured Kate, with little conviction.

“I think that's a conversation best left for another day. We don't have much time left tonight.”

She had completely forgotten about the outside word, about being on remand for murder, about being mysteriously escorted here by Vera and about living inside a cage with a cohort of extremely damaged and potentially unstable women.

“When will I see you…when will we be together again?”

“I wish I could give you a definitive answer; I know how important that is to you, as it is to me, but I can't. Rest assured that I will make it happen as soon as I can.”

_Already we are joined. How has this happened?_

“I missed you, Mummy” whispered Kate hesitantly, wary of denuding her emaciated soul.

“And I you Katie” said the Governor, gripping her with breathless urgency.

“You need to get dressed now. Vera will be back soon.”

“But...I have more questions…”

“Get dressed inmate...now.”

The Governor did not raise her voice; she did not need to. The seemingly effortless and instantaneous switch from an affection to authoritarian was enough to stir the torpor from Kate’s limbs. As the Governor sat up Kate reluctantly crawled from the comfort of her lap onto the frigid concrete. Observing the older woman stand up before her she realised they had been perched upon a large sheet of paper. What purpose this this served was beyond Kate, since it provided no discernible padding.

_Buns of steel...quite literally._

“You can get up now Katie. I don't like you down their on the dirty floor, not unless I'm using you.”

There was a glimmer of a smile across the older woman's face, and it occurred to Kate that, while she'd been lost in thought on her knees, she had accidentally adhered to the Governor’s mysterious and unwritten protocol.

As she stood, she inadvertently lurched herself forward and straight into the Governor; woozyfrom the orthostatic change in blood pressure.

“Whoa! S-sorry Govern-...Mummy!” she spluttered chaotically.

“Indeed you will be” murmured the Governor darkly, while she snaked one strong arm underneath Kate's armpits, yanking her off her feet and en pointe.

“You are a very bad girl Katie” she purred, brushing her lips against Kate’s ear, the latter shuddering with pleasure and anticipation. Despite the Governor’s ominous words she got the distinct impression that what was about to happen was not really a punishment.

The older woman’s lips fell to Kate's neck, nuzzling it lightly with her breath. Kate was rigid with nerves, but when she felt the tip of the Governor’s tongue tracing its way back up to her ear, her body slackened in appreciation. The Governor took an earlobe into her mouth and suckled on it gently. Kate moaned heartily, surrendering herself once again to the older woman’s charms.

When it seemed that she couldn't possibly relax any further the Governor released Kate’s earlobe, and without missing a breath sank her incisors deep into the sensitised flesh of her neck. Kate wailed as her body tried to arc away from the assault, but the Governor’s jaw remained firmly clamped around her skin. When the pressure eventually eased she felt liquid warmth pooling above her clavicle.

“Dirty whore” muttered the older woman fervently, as she continued to hold Kate almost completely off the ground. Wheeling her free arm swiftly, she landed a sharp, open-handed slap against Kate’s buttock. Both women swayed with the recoil, but the Governor held them steady.

As the older woman continued to deliver a succession of hard, leathered blows Kate groaned gratification, the raw flesh of her cunt swelling with each strike. The Governor’s lips were mashed against her ear and with every slap she a fractured moan bathed her skin and fed her soul. The urgency of each pant increased with every stroke, but before Kate could fathom what was happening, the beating ceased. Abruptly possessed of a profound rigor that threatened to crush Kate’s thorax, the Governor let loose a long groan that reverberated inside Kate’s skull. Her armed slackened and she lowered Kate jerkily but carefully to the ground. Once she was firmly rooted to the floor the Governor tenderly cupped Kate’s face in her hands, tilting it until their eyes met. For the first time, Kate thought she glimpsed fear clouding those beautiful, murky irises. Gone was the brazen dominion; in it’s place cowered a frailty so raw, so mortal. Kate’s heart welled with empathy.

_I know you Joan Ferguson; more intimately than you may ever comprehend. You are safe with me._

After a long pause the older woman cautiously lowered her head; uniting her trembling lips with Kate’s eager mouth. As she did so her hair fell in satin curtains on either side of Kate’s face; obscuring the outside world, enshrouding the younger woman in the Governor’s private and hallowed realm. Kate was euphoric, and yearned to reciprocate with a vigour the cut her to the bone. She resisted, hoping her discipline would in time be rewarded.

_I will wait for you. For as long as you need me to._

The moment was beautiful but painfully brief. As a glacial facade shuttered the Governor's face once more, Kate noted a single, glassy droplet creeping across her bloodless cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

“Jesus...what the hell?! What happened to your hair? Is that a bite mark?!”

The diameter of Vera’s eyes widened to rival that of a dinner plate’s. While Kate knew her shock was perfectly legitimate it irritated her; she wasn't quite sure why.

“Erm, yes, but it's fine. It's been cleaned, though it could do with a dressing.”

The defunct storage room had yielded an old bottle of isopropyl alcohol, but nothing else of use.

“Right…” muttered Vera, apparently skewered with conflict.

“Um, do you want to stop at medical? There’ll be no one on duty at this time but I'm sure you can find your way around a first aid kit...Dr. Michael.”

Vera gazed at her coyly, uttering the professional title with a tone Kate couldn't quite fathom. 

_Was that admiration or resentment?_

“Yes. Thank you.”

They retraced their steps through the sleeping prison until they arrived at the medical bay. The only sign of life was the smouldering temperature gauge of the specimen fridge.

“I think the dressings are in there” said Vera, nodding in the direction of a stainless steel trolley stood next to the examination couch. “You can go ahead and look. The sharps are all locked away...obviously”

“Obviously…”

Kate rifled through the overstuffed drawers until she found what she was looking for. Sterile gloves, dressing pack, gauze, saline and a large adhesive dressing. She arranged the items on top of the trolley and perched on edge the couch, which was nowhere near as thrilling or exotic as the first one she’d occupied this evening.

“Would you mind lending me a hand? Unfortunately, because of the location, I can't do this myself.”

“Um, well…”

“Don't worry, it's not difficult. I'll talk you through it.”

“It's not that.” 

There followed another one of those tortured looks the little woman seemed to specialise in. 

“I'm Hep C positive.”

As Vera’s eyes tumbled to the floor with shame, Kate pondered this rather odd disclosure. She was sure Vera knew very well it was completely unnecessary, which suggested that she was either trying to fulfil a desperate need for empathy, or that she was testing Kate’s attitude towards her. Or both.

_Timid and defensive on the one hand, desperate for love and acceptance on the other. Likely raised by an overbearing and abusive parental figure.  
Peas in a pod eh Kate?_

“OK, well that's not a problem since you’ll be wearing gloves.”

“I know...I just thought I should tell you.”

“Thank you, I appreciate your candour.”

After Vera had washed and dried her hands Kate proceeded to explain the aseptic non touch technique to the diminutive woman, who appeared to battle self-doubt at every turn. Despite her lack of confidence she was a quick learner, and Kate eventually fell silent as Vera proceeded to clean her wound quite competently.

She took the opportunity to study the Deputy Governor more closely. Her mousy, silver-flecked hair had been clawed across her scalp into a bun as despondent as her scrawny frame. Though she wore what was essentially the same hairstyle as the Governor, instead of imbuing her with the latter’s authority, it merely embellished her fragility.

Kate had always been good at getting the measure of people, which was probably why she'd been drawn to psychiatry. Despite her initial gaucheness that preceded any new relationship, no emotional integument was too thick or too thorny for her discreetly probing mind. Once you had access to a person’s deepest insecurities they became much easier to predict, and to control. It was a gift she had inherited from her father, though she had never felt the need to put it to nefarious use.

_What private hell is simmers beneath that aggressively neat hair Vera? You might not be locked away but you’re just as much a prisoner as I._

“I suppose it's like just another day at work for you?” asked Vera, interrupting Kate’s sojourn. Clearly uncomfortable with the silence.

“Sorry, I don't follow.”

“Being among prisoners. My understanding was that you worked in forensic psychiatry?”

“Well yes, though my job never required that I live with my patients.”

“No, I suppose not” muttered Vera, her face abruptly stricken with restrained, but unmistakable disquiet.

“Are you OK Vera?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“You’re a worse liar than me. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No you, no…”

“My profession?”

“Yes. Sorry...it’s not personal.”

“It’s fine, I’m not offended, just curious as to why?”

“My mother took me to see a psychiatrist when I was younger because I used to wet the bed. It wasn’t a very positive experience.”

_Yet another intimate disclosure. I hope you’re not this trusting with everyone Vera._

“You’re not the first person I’ve met who’s had negative experiences with psychiatry. Anyway, bedwetting isn’t an unusual thing among children, even among adolescents. It doesn’t normally fall within the remit of a psychiatrist.”

“Well my mother wasn't exactly a ‘normal’ woman.”

“Was she the reason you wet the bed?” enquired Kate casually, momentarily forgetting her situation. As she witnessed her dispassion elicit a tortuous flinch from Vera, she immediately regretted it.

“Um...I don't know what you mean.”

“Forget it Vera. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep the mark. I was just on professional autopilot.”

“It's OK. I'm just not used to people taking an interest in me.”

A rare grin graced Vera’s delicate features. One that made her look as beautiful as she was fragile. Kate reciprocated in earnest.

“I think that's as clean as it's getting” she said, referring to her wound.

After Vera had applied the dressing Kate slid off the couch and waited while she washed her hands.

“Do you have a key to the drugs cabinet?” she ventured hopefully.

“No, but I can get it later. What is it you need?”

“Antibiotics. Something called Co-amoxiclav. Twenty-one 250/125mg tablets”

Fizzing with schoolgirl enthusiasm Vera produced a biro, offering it to Kate followed by the back of her right hand.

“It’s probably easier for you to write it for me, since I don’t know how to spell it.”

Kate took the proffered hand, noting it was softer than expected. She wasn’t sure why but for some reason she’d assumed Vera’s hands would be riddled with cracks and calluses. Indeed, the only obvious signs of the woman’s disordered disposition were her fiercely bitten nails. As she smoothed the oily ink across the other woman’s skin she became faintly aware of a sweet yet astringent bouquet. The aroma was intensely familiar, triggering a repressed memory with the potency and power that only a scent can.

_Pears transparent soap. Mum’s favourite…_

“What if we don’t have it?” ventured Vera, wrenching Kate back to the moment.

“You will, trust me. It’s an essential medication for somewhere like this, and it’s not a controlled drug so it shouldn’t be missed.”

“Right, OK. We better get you back to your cell then. You’re not going to get much sleep I’m afraid.”

“I can’t say I’m particularly bothered” she chirped, smirking into Vera’s slender back as she followed her back to the cell block.

The following morning she awoke to find a padded envelope at the foot of her bed. In addition to the anticipated medication, it yielded a piece of thick, lustrous notepaper folded perfectly across the middle. Assuming it was a missive from Vera, she set is aside, unfolded, without actually looking at it. She was more concerned with counting the medication, and it was only when her peripheral vision registered something amiss that she snatched it up for a closer inspection. A single word, ‘Mine’, had been written at the top of the page in a large yet elegant cursive that was too bold for Vera’s petit hands. Kate knew exactly who this script belonged to. Directly beneath writing was a perfectly formed impression of the author’s lips, wrought in deep carmine. Kate didn’t need to sample the coppery odour of this ‘ink’ to know it was dried blood, though she did anyway, straining to inhale every molecule of the Governor’s essence. She toyed with the idea of simply stuffing the page into her mouth à la Red Dragon. At least that way this precious gift would remain safe. As her body assimilated the haemoglobin her lover’s molecular distillate would would merge with her own. She dismissed the idea as bonkers and more than a little bit obsessed, blushing to herself as she slid the page into the pocket of her teal trousers. 

 

***

 

“Well, that’s certainly a look Kate.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Liz was the only person from her unit to pass comment on her sudden change in hairstyle. Kate had taken to sitting with her at mealtimes; drawing much needed succour from the affable, older woman. 

As time had passed the other inmates had become less and less enamoured with their new, relatively infamous inmate, allowing Kate to deftly merge herself with the masses. Thus she became just another faceless statistic in the profligate cesspool that was Wentworth prison.

Not quite as faceless as she had hoped, or perhaps needed. The licentious butch who had been so keen to molest her on arrival had not lost interest, it transpired. Though Kate had studiously avoided her, making sure she was rarely far from Bea’s crew or the prison officers during the day, she had been forced to endure more than one encounter with the odious woman known as ‘Juice’.

At mealtimes she would make sure she was sitting somewhere within Kate’s field of vision. More than once Kate had glanced up mid bite to be greeted with lewd facial expressions from Juice and her ‘boys’, which had ranged from chaste little air kisses to the mimicking of various sex acts with utensils. She tried very hard to ignore these antics, but rather inevitably they were noticed by pretty much everyone else in the room, including the officers.

“Christ’s sakes Gambaro, stop violating that spoon and put your tongue away!” exclaimed Vera one morning as she made a rare appearance in the dining room to speak to a colleague.

“Aww, you’re just jealous vinegar tits! So bored of dry fingering yourself to sleep you want to try riding some experienced dyke tongue eh?” As always, the harassment was followed by a derisive wink.

“Do you want a month in the slot Gambaro?” snapped Vera, with the gravitas of a teaspoon.

“To be honest I’d rather not venture up your sour little ‘slot’ Ms. Bennett, I was just offering to do some community service. Maybe if you got some action you wouldn’t be such a miserable bitch; then we’d all be a lot happier.”

The room erupted in a chorus of jeers and raucous ovation. Without waiting for instruction the tall, aboriginal officer, Will Jackson, hauled a protesting Juice away as Vera tried to recover something resembling a normal hue. Kate tried to make eye contact, wishing to salve the humiliation with what she hoped was a reassuring and empathetic smile, but Vera shuffled out of the room after her tormentor without a second look.

_Poor Vera, you give far too much power to others.  
Ahem, look who’s talking…_

As always seems to be the case when a person is starved of their drug of choice, time became torturously imperceptible, to the point where Kate was convinced she was experiencing physical withdrawal. Every night before settling down to sleep she would take out that creamy piece of paper and delicately press her lips to the bloody imprint, inhaling deeply as she did so. This act was all she had to sustain her when the Governor was not near. She hadn’t been able to discover the identity of the person delivering the note alongside the antibiotics, which were now almost finished, but she was thrilled at the thought the Governor may have crept into her cell at night and seen her sleeping. 

With Juice sequestered in the slot, Kate tentatively relaxed her guard for the next few weeks, safe in the knowledge that her would-be rapist would not be lurking in the shadows. While her attentions so far had been harmless enough, Kate knew the look of a sexual predator when she saw one.

Feeling emboldened, she decided to start making more of an effort with the other women. Though she had been friendly enough with anyone who bothered to engage her, in general she kept to herself, burying her head in Solzhenitsyn during recreational periods. She was only a few pages from the end of the hefty tome, and seriously doubted she’d find volume 2 in the prison library. Hence, with some trepidation, she decided it was time to make friends, or at least try.

“What are you playing?” she ventured to a group composed of Boomer, Liz and Maxine, huddled around a table covered in well-used playing cards.

“Blackjack” replied Boomer. “If you want in the joining fee is a pack of smokes”.

“Um, well, I don’t smoke…”

“Knock it off Boomer” interjected Maxine irritably. “She’s only joking love. Sit down if you want to join.” She nodded towards an empty chair, flashing a reassuring smile.

“I don’t actually know how to play Blackjack; I’m more of a Canasta woman.”

“That’s OK love, you can watch me first” said Maxine as she proceeded to collect all of the cards in play to start another deal.

“Hey, we hadn’t finished that round!” exploded Boomer “and I was winning!”

“Sure you were Booms” drawled Liz affectionately. “Just like you were in the last two rounds, until you lost, both of them”.

This jibe and the accompanying sniggers proved too much for Boomer, who stood up abruptly, jolting the table violently and splashing the cards across the linoleum. As she stomped off to her cell Liz and Maxine ignored her, bending to pick up the cards instead. Kate fell to her knees to help, wincing to herself as she did so. It had been less than a week since her encounter with the Governor, and her muscles still complained from the exertions they had endured.

“Thanks love” said Liz, scooping up the stray cards. “Don’t mind Booms, it wasn’t personal.”

“Is she always that volatile?” enquired Kate as casually as she could manage, wary of appearing too nosy.

“Not always, but often. She has problems controlling her temper, but she’s as soft as anything if you know how to handle her. Fiercely loyal too.” answered Maxine.

_She’s clearly got some sort of learning disability that’s not been properly managed.  
You’re not at work Kate, stop analysing the women!_

“Yes, I can see that” replied Kate, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Once the women were again seated, Maxine started dealing the cards.

“You’ve been in here almost a month now haven’t you Kate?” enquired Maxine.

“Yes, thereabouts. It has gone so quickly, though I still haven’t got a court date yet.”

“Do you have a rough idea of when the trial might be?”

“No, not yet. My lawyers are still sparring with the Crown over certain, details.....” Kate trailed off, not really wanting to delve into the specifics. The last month of her life had been the happiest she’d had in a long time; she didn’t want to think about what might change come her trial. 

“How have things been?” said Maxine, fixing her with a loaded stare. She was the only inmate Kate had confided in regarding the Governor’s attentions, and though she hadn’t informed her of their last encounter, and Maxine had given her a knowing look when she had appeared the next morning with most of her hair missing. Kate knew it would unwise to trust anyone, even someone as disarmingly nice as Maxine, but she had been fairly sure of her discretion on this particular matter.

“Fine, though I’m getting a bit bored of Juice’s antics.”

“Don’t worry love, she’ll get bored of you eventually. Soon as we get another delivery of fresh meat” chipped in Liz.

“I hope so” replied Kate, skeptically.

“Are you into women then, Kate?” ventured Maxine with excessive coyness.

“Um, I don’t know, I suppose so. I certainly have no interest in men” replied Kate warily.

“Haha, amen to that!” exclaimed Liz cheerfully. “I wish I could say the same, bloody useless lot they are. You’re not missing anything love.”

“So is there anyone special on the outside?” enquired Maxine, relentlessly pursuing her line of questioning despite Kate’s obvious discomfort.

“No. Not any more anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, my Father was the only family I had. With him gone, I don’t have anyone on the outside.”

She had little inclination to awaken the spectre of her father, but she was willing to talk about almost anything other than her romantic history. As she had expected, an exceedingly awkward silence ensued. On thing she had discovered in the last few weeks, was that nothing kills a conversation faster than patricide. While she had yet to ascertain precisely what the women thought of her crime, she got the impression that those who lived closely alongside her had either decided not to judge her or simply didn’t care. Beyond the initial charge of murder, apparently without motive, little other information had been made. She hadn’t seen any recent coverage by the press, who had taken to portraying her either as a financially-motivated cold-blooded killer, or as a tragic but deranged doctor infected with her patients’ madness. Either story was ludicrous, leading Kate to conclude that they were in possession of very little in the way of accurate information. She knew that would change once the trial started, especially if she was to proceed with her current defence, so she wanted to enjoy this period of relative peace.

“Oh well, you needn’t worry about that love” said Liz, breaking the silence “we’re your family now.”

“It’s nice of you to say so” replied Kate, flattered but not particularly convinced.

The strained atmosphere was shattered by the arrival of a slender woman dressed in civilian clothing. She was rather stunningly attractive, a fact evidenced by some of the longing gazes following her into the room.

“Kate Michael? My name’s Bridget Westfall; I’m the prison psychologist.”

“Hello Ms. Westfall” replied Kate in her excessively polite autopilot.

“There’s no need for that level of formality Kate. Please, call me Bridget. I wondered if we could have a little chat in my office?”


	9. Chapter 9

“This must be quite a surreal experience for you” remarked Bridget; closing the door to her spacious yet thoroughly drab office and gesturing towards some chairs the hue of radioactive snot.

“Um...what’s that, sorry?” muttered Kate with distraction. This part of the prison was unfamiliar to her, and she couldn’t help but clock the title affixed to a door at the end of the passage: ‘Governor’.

_Such an unassuming egress to such a superlative woman…_

“I said this must be rather strange for you, being on this side of the prison bars I mean.”

“Not really, my whole life has essentially been akin to a surreal and interminable psychosis. This isn’t any different. In many ways it’s better, actually.”

“That's an....interesting analysis. Better how, exactly?”

_Best not tell her how happy you are now your father’s dead, eh?_

“Well, it’s just nice to have escaped the circus; though I hadn’t intended things to work out _quite_ this way” she replied, allowing herself a wry smile.

“According to your file you’ve been in and out of treatment for various mental health issues since early adolescence, though I note ‘psychosis’ is not currently on your list of diagnoses. Did personal experience inform your decision to become a psychiatrist?”

“In part, though it was mainly my fascination with criminal psychopathology, in particular personality disorders, that lead me down that path.”

“What are your thoughts on the women so far?”

“There’s certainly a liberal smattering of them here, personality disorders that is. Dependent, narcissistic, antisocial, borderline. There’s also a rather depressing degree of substance abuse, learning disability and social problems. It’s quite clear many of these women have been badly failed by a system whose only interest is serving the privileged and so-called ‘normal’ few.” With the fingers of both hands Kate placed an exaggerated and disdainful emphasis on ‘normal’.

“I see. Where do you see yourself on that spectrum?”

_None of your fucking business love._

“Well, I think it's fairly obvious that I’m not ‘normal’. Privileged? On the surface, very much so; many would see me as a spoilt, middle class brat.”

“And beneath that protective veneer?”

“If there’s something specific you want know know Bridget, you could just ask” Kate retorted brusquely. “I'm not stupid; I know what you're trying to do.” That ancient fury that she usually kept tightly caged within her id began to surface, puncturing her cognizance, mocking her self-control.

_Monsters from the id..._

“And what's that?” replied Bridget, singularly unruffled.

“You’re trying to wheedle information out of me using a series of leading questions. It’s a cheap trick, and I expected better from someone of your apparent calibre.” Though her tone dripped menace, she could not bring herself meet Bridget's gaze.

“I’m not here on behalf of the Crown Kate, I’m simply concerned for your well-being while you’re here. There's no need to be so defensive; everything you tell me is confidential.”

“Unless I mention something relevant to the trial; in which case you are bound to disclose it in the public interest.”

“Well, yes…” replied Bridget warily, “but you know just as well as I why we have those rules.”

“Of course, but that does very little to assuage my paranoia. What you might consider to be of relevance to the the trial is a matter of considerable subjectivity.”

“You sound like you’ve experienced this eventuality before?”

“Perhaps...”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

_Fuck no…_

“There’s not much to say” replied Kate, with conspicuously contrived nonchalance. “A patient told me something I felt bound to disclose. She became very distressed as a result and on reflection I found myself doubting my judgement...” The words aroused a sickening disquiet deep within Kate’s belly as an old and festering shame asserted itself.

_She was found hanged in her cell the next day, but she doesn't need to know that._

“Do you miss your work?”

“Yes, it’s the only thing on the outside I do miss.”

“Do the other women know about the specifics of your occupation?”

“They know I’m a doctor. They haven't started demanding consultations yet, but it’s only a matter of time. I know some of the media outlets have reported on my specialty, but I’ve no idea if any of the women have picked up on this. They’re bound to find out eventually I suppose, come the trial.”

“Ah, yes… and how are feeling about the prospect of being on trial? I understand the Crown is not backing down on the guilty charge?”

“No, they’re certainly being rather intransigent”

“Why do you think that might be?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Humour me Kate.”

“My father was well known to the Crown Prosecutor, as was I. He used to visit us quite a lot when I was younger, as did other bigwigs of the justice system. I very much doubt such powerful men want the public to find out why such a polite, middle class white girl with an apparently charmed upbringing was driven to murder her beloved daddy, who also happened to be their drinking buddy.”

“OK, but surely forcing a trial rather than making a deal with you is just going to give those reasons a very public airing?”

“Perhaps, but it’s their only chance to discredit me. The only deal they will offer is in exchange for my silence, and I won’t do that. I’ve been silent long enough.”

“What do they need to know Kate?”

“You know I can’t tell you that Bridget.”

“Why not?”

“Because I barely know you, which means I can’t trust you.”

“I get the impression you don’t trust anyone Kate.”

“Really now?! Do you normally voice such idle speculations to your patients?”

“No, and I’m sorry. That wasn’t particularly professional of me. I’m right though, aren’t I?”

“Perhaps…”

As Kate spoke a towering silhouette engulfed the frosted glass of the door. The commanding stature, the imposing bun…

“Are you alright Kate?”

“Um...yes...I’m fine” she replied, reluctantly dragging her eyes away to in order to acknowledge Bridget. “Sorry, I was just thinking of...something…”. She returned her anxious gaze to the glass as quickly and inconspicuously as she could, but the pane now stood empty.

“You do that a lot.”

“What?”

“Drift in and out of the moment.”

“I've got a lot on my mind” replied Kate curtly. She was done with Bridget’s inept and unsophisticated tactics. She needed to escape.

“Do you think it might help to share some of that with me? That _is_ what I'm here for.”

“It might, but you know it's not that simple.”

“It doesn't have to be complicated Kate. You're safe in here, with me.”

_Oh Bridget, you really should know better than to spout such flagrant bollocks at me._

“Have you remembered anything of that day...of the incident with your father?”

“No....not really.”

“Not really? Does that mean you remember something?”

“I have...nightmares.”

“Nightmares about what happened?”

“It’s difficult for me to know since, you know, I don’t _actually_ remember what happened.” Vicious sarcasm had long been an effective refuge for Kate’s anger, but on this occasion it didn’t seem to be working.

_Must...stay...in...control. She can’t see your weakness, your ugliness…_

“OK, well do you think it’s possible?” said Bridget, raising a single, sardonic eyebrow.

“It’s possible, yes” replied Kate, suppressing a bitter smile.

“Are you toying with me Kate?”

“No, unlike you, that’s not my style.”

“I saw that smirk. You might be able to hide your thoughts from me, but your face is remarkably...revealing.”

“Sometimes I’m just so struck with how bizarre all of this is and it makes me smile, inappropriate though that might seem. Hell...sometimes it’s hard to know what's real.”

“I see. Do you often have problems telling what’s real and what’s not?”

_Shit…_

“Um...not exactly…”

“What about depersonalisation, or previous fugue states?”

Kate was silent. She'd been careless. She’d so been convinced she had the upper hand, yet all the while this deviously perceptive woman had been waiting for her to slip up.

_And this is where arrogance gets you Kate, you fucking moron._

“I think I already know the answer Kate, but I think it might help for you to talk about it. You can’t barricade your emotions forever.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve maintained it quite well so far” she spat, levelling Bridget with a glower that haemmorhaged with barely restrained rage. She felt the ground beneath her feet fracturing as she began to slither into the numbing embrace of that all too familiar rabbit hole.

_No...I can’t go there again...I might not be able to climb out...  
But everything feels so much safer, so much calmer down there. Go on Kate, it won’t hurt, just for a little while..._

“Indeed, so well that you violently stabbed your father to death in the grip of emotion so painful you’ve repressed the memory” Bridget retorted, seemingly without considering the consequences. As she fell silent, a mixture of shock and regret was writ large on her delicate and attractive features.

Kate drew her knees into her chest as the fabric of the room violently contracted around her, shrink-wrapping her so tightly she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Crimson clouds billowed across her vision as corpuscles rapidly leached from her face and into the world around her, congealing to form a thick, protective rind.

“Kate….Kate? Talk to me Kate” exclaimed an increasingly frantic Bridget. “You’re safe here. You don’t need to retreat. Please…?”

Kate could hear nothing, yet found that she had suddenly become rather adept at lip reading, since she understood everything Bridget said.

“Please Kate. Come back to me!”

Bridget’s lips moved with exceeding sluggishness. As she rose from her chair to kneel by Kate, she trailed a series of distinct after images, each several milliseconds behind the last, like one of those low budget visual effects from early Star Trek episodes. She registered the squeeze of Bridget’s hand on her shoulder, and found she could divide the sensation into it’s component parts. The pressure and heat emanating from each finger felt distinctly, as though her body had split in two.

“Kate...I need you to come back to me now.” 

She cast back Bridget’s anxious gaze with glassy, unfocused eyes. Though she still couldn’t hear, she could easily sense the mounting panic in the other woman’s voice as it ascended new heights in both pitch and volume. Evidently she was not the only person who was aware of this, as seconds later the door exploded inwards.

“What the HELL do you think you’re doing Ms. Westfall?! Get your hands off her now!!!” boomed the Governor as she strode into the room. In one fluid and seemingly effortless movement, she hoisted Bridget by the shoulders and thrust her forcefully across the room, immediately taking her place at Kate’s feet. The slender woman landed in a heap against the far wall, stunned but apparently unhurt.

“We were just talking when she suddenly dissociated…” spluttered Bridget as she regained her feet.

“Shut up you stupid bitch!” snarled the Governor in Bridget’s direction, eliciting a pronounced flinch from the crumpled woman. “Kate, my love, it’s me.” she crooned, swiftly returning her attentions to her lover, cradling the latter’s clammy cheek in one of her generous hands. Though she had kept her voice as low as possible, it was clear from the unrestrained horror plastered across Bridget’s face that she’d overheard.

“Governor…” ventured the psychologist cautiously. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea…”

“I. Said. Shut. Up. Bitch!” enunciated the Governor venomously, as if chastising a despised and intellectually challenged child. “Leave us. NOW.”

“But Governor…”

Before Bridget could finish her protest the Governor puffed up to face her; gracefully executing the totality of her breathtakingly magnificent stature. Even in her suspended animation, Kate found the difference in size between the two women utterly terrifying, yet deeply erotic.

_She truly is a Goddess…my Goddess..._

“Ms. Westfall, if you wish to keep your job you will leave us. Now.” uttered the Governor with a soft, bloodless menace Kate had not witnessed before. If Bridget was intimidated she didn’t let on, matching the Governor’s glower with impressive defiance.

“Do what you will Governor, but I will not abandon my patient” hissed the smaller woman.

The Governor seemed to briefly contemplate this refusal. It had quite clearly not been anticipated, so used was she to people crumbling under her. 

“Very well, but if you really care about your _patient_ you will allow me to handle this.” Each word was delicately laced with derision.

Bridget looked extremely sceptical. Nevertheless she appeared to yield; perhaps realising she had very little choice in the matter.

_The all submit in the end._

Turning back to Kate, the Governor knelt once again, still managing to dwarf her. She leaned into the younger woman's body; clutching the one side of Kate's face whilst fervently burying the silken marble of her cheek into the other.

“Katie, darling…?” Her lips brushed lightly against Kate’s ear as she spoke.

“You must listen to me very carefully. I know exactly where you are my love; I’ve escaped there myself many times.”

Kate listened carefully as the older woman’s loving, authoritative voice began to quell the arachnid creature that had ensnared her. It had promised her oblivion; all ot required in return was her soul to consume.

_Though she may be able to free you of my clutches temporarily, I’ll always be here. You know that, don’t you Kate?_

“Come back to me and I will keep you safe, I promise. All you have to do is follow my voice. You know we’re destined to for each other my love. Please, don't fight it…”

_I can’t let her do this to herself, not on my account…._

Kate finally let go. As she did so all of the pain and fear she’d been hiding from crashed over her in a single, colossal wave that threatened to grind her bones to powder. Just as she felt she could endure no more, it was over. The terror, the rage and the agony; they were all gone. She tried to move, but found that was still barely possible. All she could manage for now was to bring her eyes into focus, with the anxious face of the Governor lazily swimming into resolution 

“Yes, that's my girl” murmured the the older woman hopefully. “Come to me Katie. Don't fight it.”

“She seems to be surfacing?” Bridget half asked half implored. 

“I think so” replied the Governor curtly. “She made eye contact.”

“Good, that’s a good sign.”

“You better hope so” growled the Governor under her breath, before turning her attentions back to Kate.

Though the world had rather abruptly and somewhat dazzlingly regained its normal colouring, the room still appeared fractured and segmented. The only things Kate could see clearly were the inky swirls of the Governor’s irises, which overflowed with a desperate supplication Kate hadn’t realised the older woman had to endure.

_She really must love you if she’s willing to render herself so vulnerable just to save you from yourself._  
No...nobody cares about me to that extreme...it’s just not possible.  
It’s time to start trusting Kate. It’s your only way out. 

 

“My beautiful girl...please don't leave me. I don't know that I can exist without you. I need you…please....?”

Her voice had dropped to a pleading whisper as rare and harrowing tears coursed across the smooth marble of her cheeks. 

Bridget moved to stand behind the Governor, wearing a look of utter bewilderment. Hesitantly, she extended a hand towards the latter’s shoulder; in the manner of someone attempting to soothe a wounded tigress. With only an inch to go she seemed to lose her her nerve; withdrawing the limb with haste and tucking it safely into her tightly folded arms. The Governor was oblivious as she adoringly thumbed the life back into Kate's cheeks.

_I have to do something. I can't leave her like this…_

It transpired that moving was easier said than done. Her limbs seemed steeped in amber as she desperately tried to will them into action. Only by recruiting every drop consciousness was she able rouse a single muscle. She wiggled her big toe.

_Well, it's a start I suppose._

Encouraged by her progress she regrouped, hurling every drop of energy into achieving escape velocity. In one explosive movement she snapped her arm across her torso; her fingers gripping the Governor’s wrist with vice-like strength she wasn’t aware she possessed. She made no attempt to move the older woman’s hand from her face. Instead she simply held it there, arm burning from the strain of the sustained, isometric contraction. The velocity of the movement had caused Bridget to jump, but the Governor was unperturbed. She raised her free arm in kind, gently swallowing Kate’s hand with hers.

“That’s good Katie, but I need you to relax, you’re hurting me” she stated calmly.

Kate attemped to comply but her muscles were locked in position.

“Inmate” barked the Governor with sudden sternness “you will realise me from your grip, now.”

With that, Kate snapped out of the trance almost as abruptly as she had entered it.

“S-sorry Mummy” she mumbled, letting her hand slacken into the Governor’s palm.

“Shhh, it's alright little one” soothed the older woman “I know you couldn't help it.”

“How are you feeling Kate?” interrupted Bridget, to the Governor’s obvious annoyance.

“Tired.”

“Do you remember any of what-”

“For god’s sake Ms. Westfall she's only just come to. The last thing she needs is an interrogation.”

“Perhaps you're right” replied Bridget curtly “I’d like to take her to medical though.”

“I will escort her to medical when I feel she is ready. You will leave us alone now.”

“Ahem, no fucking way _Governor_ or should I say _’Mummy’_ ” spat Bridget, with sudden and impressive vehemence.

Once again the Governor stood to face the slender woman, stepping forwards until she was less than an inch away. Bridget’s petite form was again utterly dwarfed by the Amazon physique of the taller woman.

“Listen to me very carefully Ms. Westfall” whispered the Governor with that terrifyingly cold menace. “You will tell no one of what you witnessed here and we will not speak of it again. If you do the board will be made aware of your dalliances with a certain Franky Doyle.”

“You don't frighten me Joan” retorted Bridget with equal vigour. “Unlike most people in this place I’ve got the measure of you and I will not allow you to abuse a vulnerable prisoner like-”

Without allowing the other woman to finish the Governor seized her by the lapels, lifting her cleanly off the ground and slamming her against the far wall with such force Kate heard the shock of breath forced out of her lungs.

“How _dare_ you pass judgement on something you cannot possibly understand with that small, pathetic mind of yours?!” she snarled into the terrified woman’s face. “Speak of this to anyone and rest assured your life will not be worth living. I will _end_ you.”

Bridget said nothing. She didn't need to; the petrified expression on her face told the Governor all she needed to know. She allowed the smaller woman to slide slowly down the wall, lowering her until the tips of her toes brushed the carpet, then she let go. As Bridget tried to regain her composure and her feet, the Governor carefully and almost affectionately smoothed her crumpled clothes; eerie smile crossing her face as she did so.

“I believe you were about to leave. Ms. Westfall?” she chirped airily.

“Um, yes...I have a meeting to go to” murmured Bridget as she collecting herself and crossing the room to the exit. As she placed her hand on the doorknob she twisted her neck, regarding Kate with barely contained anxiety. “You will be alright, won’t you Kate?”

“Yes Bridget” she replied in earnest.

“She’s a tough girl Ms. Westfall, she’ll be fine” interjected the Governor heartily, shoving Bridget’s hand out of the way so she could open the door for her. The psychologist gave Kate one last look, mouthing something as the taller woman pushed her from sight. All Kate was able to discern was the word ‘careful’. 

As the door clicked shut the Governor returned hastily to her knees; her hands immediately engulfing Kate’s face.

“How’s my girl?” she whispered, earnestly. With Bridget gone she was barely able to contain her anxious elation at Kate’s recovery.

“I’m OK. I'm...I’m sorry Mummy” murmured Kate, with considerable apprehension.

“What for darling?” replied the Governor, evidently perplexed.

“For exposing you...us, in front of Bridget.”

“Don’t worry about that my love. I will handle Ms. Westfall. You have to trust me.”

“Yes Mummy…”

“You went to your safe space didn’t you? What did that stupid bitch say to you?”

“I’m not sure I’d call it safe… I don’t know what happened precisely, I just I became catatonic. I don’t remember what she said very clearly, but I think she was talking about my father...about what happened to him...about what I did. She was pushing me and something snapped. It wasn’t deliberate…”

“I understand, you don’t have to explain to me. I used to do the same thing; still do sometimes.”

“You used to become catatonic?” 

“I prefer to think of it as retreating to my safe space, my mind palace if you like. At first it was involuntary and rather frightening, but I learned to control it so I could enter and leave at will. When I’m there I feel no pain and no one can get to me.”

“Who were you hiding from?”

The Governor’s eyes flitted to the floor momentarily, before returning to Kate’s.

“Like you, I had a....a difficult relationship with my father.” This normally robust and forbidding woman had been reduced to a barely audible whisper; barely restrained anguish palpable in every breath.

“Did he...did he touch you?”

“Yes, though not quite like yours did. I don't wish to dwell on the details right now, but suffice to say he was a brute.”

_So that’s what you hide beneath that armour…_

“My mind palace helped me to survive; made me the person I am” said the Governor stiffly as she arose, deftly taking Kate with her. Once erect she folded the younger woman into a firm embrace, nestling her lips into the soft fuzz of Kate’s newly-emerging hair and inhaling deeply.

“You don’t need to hide anymore Katie. You have me now; I will keep you safe. You don’t have to be alone, ever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic I wasn't sure where it would take me or when in the series it was set. As it has progressed it's become apparent these events would have started early in season 3 and then diverged on an AU tangent. As such, some of the minor details (prison layout etc) may be different.


	10. Chapter 10

“You must learn to control yourself, Lisichka. Your emotions are your weakness; it’s a great advantage not to be hampered by them.”

His words echoed through her skull. She couldn't tell how long she had been holed in the fetid darkness; long enough to have lost the feeling in her legs. He always came to get her, eventually. She relied on that. Her life depended on it.

She was never quite sure what these confinements were meant to achieve, beyond the obvious corporal punishment, such was his go to for disciplining his beloved daughter. If he meant to reform her, he was sorely mistaken. On the contrary, rather than becoming the docile puppet he desired, she would squat in the airless crater, shivering from fear, pain and cold, slowly and methodically entombing that treacherous temper. Learning obedience in appearance only.

There was a tinkle of irons as her leg cast out a pronounced and painful shudder. She had performed her usual incensed antics; cursing the dank air, wrenching at her bonds and breaking a nail or two on the damp, brick concavity as she tried to claw her way out. These efforts were always futile; deep down she knew that. She also knew the only reason she had go through these motions was to discharge the the volatile contagion that blighted her life and throttled her spirit. This would last five minutes, maybe ten, but she would always concede. Spent and weary, she would squat over the bitter pool of standing water, bodily fluids and god knows what else, and weep. 

The evening had started innocuously enough. Her father had returned home from his shift at the Gulag in relatively good spirits. His daughter was only ten years old, but already he deemed her mature enough to look after herself while he was at work. Her instructions were to study while he was gone. Russian language, English language, Russian history and politics, science, military strategy and anything else she could get her hands on. She had no memory of learning to read, only that the ability had always been there, and that the written word broke dawn over her fractious heart. 

There was also the swordplay. She was required to practice for at least two hours, alone, every day in addition to the lessons he gave her. She did just that, no more and no less. Just enough to please him. The truth was she hated fencing. Her father had insisted on coaching her as soon as she was old enough to hold a foil. It was very much his passion, and for that reason only, she loathed it.

“The noble art of the sword teaches discipline, patience and control Lisichka; qualities that appear very sparse in this modern world of decadence and instant gratification.”

Fortunately for her she was actually rather good at it. Were it not for the fact that they lived in the middle of nowhere and the nearest fencing tournament was several hundred miles away, he would have made her compete.

She was rarely left unsupervised for the whole day. It’s not that her father feared for her safety; he knew his daughter could look after herself. He just didn’t trust her. Around midday she would be visited by her beloved minder and their maid-of-sorts, Deok-Su, who would perform whatever chores had not been assigned to the young girl and also bring her something to eat. She found the quiet Korean woman fascinating, and would follow her around the house pestering her with queries on her culture, heritage and language. In turn Deok-Su found the spirited little girl charming, and was always happy to indulge her curiosity. 

On one of the rare occasions Deok-Su took the child with her to the market, in order to purchase some new clothes, she’d been genuinely shocked and confused at the reaction of the other market goers. Most just stared unabashedly, though some also chose to mutter or even hurl oriental words she was not familiar with.

“Why do they yell at you Su-Su? What are they saying?”

“Pay no attention to them little one. They are just frightened and ignorant.”

“But how can you frighten them?!” she enquired incredulously. “You’re shorter than me and the most gentle person I know!”

“They’re not afraid of me for my size Lisichka. They are afraid of me because I am not like them.”

“Oh…” she had replied, still baffled. While Deok-Su didn't look remotely Russian and spoke quite differently to herself, she had never thought to be frightened of this disparity between them. Decades later she would read of the Sakhalin Koreans and she would finally understand what Doek-Su had tried to tell her, but for now she was mystified.

“People fear what they do not understand. They are also incredibly territorial. They see me as an interloper; our glaring differences in culture and language make me look alien to them. As far as they’re concerned I have no right to be here; they would rather I went back to Korea.”

“I don’t want you to go Su-Su, but shouldn’t you if that would make your life easier? Wouldn’t it be nice to live with your own people?”

“Ah, but it’s not that simple little one” Doek-Su sighed, fixing her with weary, benevolent eyes. “I am not welcome there anymore. Besides, I’ve lived here most of my life. This is where I belong; even if the locals don’t agree.”

“Yes, you belong here...with me” the girl had replied shyly. “We belong to each other….”

“Yes, of course we do little one. Listen, you’re a very special girl Lisichka. You are not like other young girls, but you _must_ learn to hide this, to fit in and get along with others.”

“But I don’t need _others_ ” she spat disdainfully. “I have you, and you’re not leaving.”

At this, the older woman had cradled the girl’s broad chin in her small, caramel hands, pulling it close to hers. She had reluctantly complied, finding such intense physical contact difficult to tolerate at the best of times; associating such gestures with pain and profound misery. Doek-Su was the only person who could touch her in this way without being punched for her troubles.

“You are destined for great things Lisichka; I feel it in my old, Korean bones, but you must keep this greatness to yourself for now. If other people glimpse the spark inside you they will be jealous and they will hate you for it. It’s like I said: people fear what they do not understand. The better you are able to hide how different you are the easier your life will be.”

Byun Doek-Su had joined the family as her wet nurse following the death of the young girl’s mother from puerperal fever. Despite having a rather tragic and distinctly sickly start in life, by the time she was old enough to walk her stature seemed to suggest a child who was significantly older than she was. Her father never really recovered from the loss, and had been medically discharged from the army two years later. Fortunately for him, Korsakov Gulag was always looking for ex-military men. They made harsh and loyal officers.

Though neither of them knew it, that evening was to be their last in Russia. She could tell he was drunk before he raucously hooted her name up the stairs; she’d heard his chaotic footsteps as he staggered up the driveway. She could also tell he was not alone.

“Aaah! There’s my darling Lisichka!!” he roared as she presented herself to him in the drawing room. 

Though she loved her father, she found it impossible to like him. Even at the age of ten she could see that he was everything he claimed not to be; everything he hated. He preached discipline and control, yet every night he drank enough cheap vodka to floor a brown bear. She observed his current state of dishevelment with a mixture of pity and disgust. Flies gaping, shirt untucked and several days worth of stubble peppering his chin. A half-full bottle of vodka lolled about in a hand that was steady neither when drunk or sober. He stood in stark contrast to the man sitting next to him. Despite a whole day of work, the only creases visible in the visitor’s clothing were those that descended from the double pleats in his trousers.

“You have met my daughter, haven’t you Alexis?”

“Indeed I have” replied her father’s superior officer; a wry smile playing across his lips.

“Yohanna! Have you no manners girl!? Come, say hello to Alexis!”

With reticence she crossed the room to greet the visitor formally, curtseying deeply in front of him.

“Good evening Alexis Isayevich.”

“Come now child!” exclaimed the visitor heartily. “There's no need for the patronymic! Call me Lexi.”

“Lexi” she parroted.

“Yes, good girl” he replied, rewarding her with a wink that made her skin crawl.

She had taken a potent dislike to this man on their first meeting, and his current behaviour did little to shift this initial impression. His voice was warm, but this warmth did not reach his eyes, which regarded her with a mixture of hunger and entitlement.

“Yohanna! Come, I want you to entertain our guest while I fetch another bottle.”

In the five minutes since she had entered the room he had managed to drain the rest of the bottle. Alexis Isayevich’s glass stood full in his hand, but her father either hadn't noticed or didn't care. With considerable effort the great bear of a man heaved himself out of his chair and lumbered out of the room.

“Come Lisichka, sit next to me and keep me company” he winked as he finished speaking, patting the seat cushion of her father's chair. She obeyed, positioning herself as far away from the visitor as possible, deftly tucking her skirt around her thighs in an attempt to preserve her modesty. 

_And father wonders why I would rather wear trousers…”_

He always gave Doek-Su very specific guidelines for the procurement of his daughter’s clothing. High necklines, nothing above the elbow or the knee and nothing not in keeping with current social mores, which mean no trousers. This particular skirt had originally met his requirements, but after a recent growth spurt it now sat just above her knees when standing. For reasons she wasn’t privy to, Doek-Su’s trips to the market had become significantly less frequent, so for now she was stuck with the clothing she had. 

“Come closer Lisichka, there's no need to be shy” crooned the visitor, adding “you don't mind if I call you that do you?”

“No...Lexi” she muttered.

_I’m fairly sure I don't have a choice…_

“That's a good girl. My your father tells me you’re already quite the swordswoman. We should have a bout or two, the next time we meet.”

“I’d like that” she lied.

“He also tells me that you enjoy Russian literature. Tell me, what are your thoughts on Anna Karenina?”

“I have very little in the way of sympathy for the silly woman” she replied, matter of factly.

At this the visitor threw his head back and emitted a hearty guffaw.

“Then again…” she continued without invitation, “Tolstoy was a notorious chauvinist, so it makes sense that he would write all of his female characters as simpering idiots. I resent that; I am not a simpering idiot.”

“Most certainly not…” he replied, regarding her with a mixture of awe and wariness. “How old are you Yohanna?”

“I am ten years, nine months, two weeks and four days old” she replied without hesitation.

“I see. Thank you for such an accurate answer. Your father really doesn't exaggerate your genius.”

“He thinks I'm a genius?” she exclaimed, thinking out loud.

_He's never said so. On the contrary, he goes out of his way to call me an imbecile._

“Yes, he speaks very highly of you. He's very proud of his clever and beautiful daughter.”

“You're lying” she retorted bluntly, face glowing with a mixture of rage and humiliation.

“Ah, you're too clever for me Lisichka. While it's absolutely true that your father thinks highly of your intellect, it is I who considers you beautiful.” As he spoke his eyes traced the soft outlines of her prepubescent body. Though she was still very much a child, her graceful thighs and the creamy porcelain of her skin would have made most adult women jealous. He shuffled forward in his chair, edging closer to her.

“I should go and see what's taking Papa so long…” she muttered, rising from her seat with barely concealed haste.

“No, don't leave…”

Foreign skin grazed the inside of her knee, snaking its way aloft betwixt the pillowy flesh of her inner thighs. Thick, ungainly fingers found the crisp cotton of her undergarments and started a steady stroking motion within the delicate folds of her private parts.

“I bet your Daddy’s never touch-”

The remainder of his sentence was promptly truncated by a sharp punch to the larynx. She watched with interest as his head recoiled rather comically and his hands, spasmed to claws, frantically mauled his throat. She had read about this move, but hadn’t expected it to be quite so effective; it was now only a matter of time. Wet, guttural noises spewed forth from his gaping mouth as his eyes filled with terror. As they fixed upon hers she smiled sweetly. Alexis Isayevich lurched out of the chair, thrusting both arms in her direction. She couldn’t tell if this was meant to be a threat or a desperate bid for help. Either way she stepped back and allowed him to fall to the floor, where he resumed clawing at his face, now a flaming vermilion. As minutes passed his once purposeful movements disintegrated into a series of fitful contortions. A dark patched appeared over the crotch of his trousers and the stench of fresh, male urine filled the room. A minute later his body stilled and the house filled with silence.

There was no doubt in her mind that she had acted correctly; no male was entitled to a woman’s body and any that felt they were needed to be removed from the earth. She was not so sure how her father would feel. 

_He must have passed out, there’s no other reason he’d be gone for so long…_

Sure enough she found him face-planting floor of the cold cellar, his hand still clutching the neck of a shattered vodka bottle.

“Papa!”

No response.

Dispensing with niceties, she bent down and pinched him firmly in the hollow between his shoulder and his neck. Something else she had read about. He yelped, shaking off his stupor remarkably quickly. It was obvious he was still inebriated, but she hoped he had sobered up enough to be of some use. This wasn’t a situation she could remedy herself.

“Papa!” she repeated with urgency.

“What?!” he roared, rolling to a sitting position and clutching his forehead.

“Papa, I need your help. Something has happened.”

“For god’s sake Yohanna, sort it out yourself! Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Papa I mean it.”

As he regarded her with red-ringed eyes something in her face must have given the gravity of her situation away, as he suddenly started taking her seriously.

“What is it Yohanna? What have you done?” A thoughtful pause followed quickly by “is Lexi OK?”

Rather than answer him she grasped his hands, encouraging him to his feet. Despite the huge difference in age he wasn’t much taller than her. She led him back to the drawing room where he stood for a moment, contemplating the fresh corpse of his superior officer with a wide-eyed look she struggled to discern.

“What happened?” he asked in a livid whisper.

“He touched me. He touched me in my private place. I had to stop him and teach him a less-”

Her remaining words were obliterated by a hard slap to the side of her face. He was always careful not to hit his daughter with a closed fist, but he still managed to inflict an impressive level of damage with just his palm and fingers. She tasted copper as blood oozed from her nose and onto her lips.

“You must have lead him on you stupid whore! What did I tell you about showing you flesh off like that?” He gesticulated wildly at the offending skirt before drawing his hand back for another blow. She was ready for him this time, leaning out of his reach and kicking him hard in the shins as she regained her balance. Despite knowing this would render him even more irate she always fought back, she didn’t know how not to. 

Though her father was still very drunk he had not lost his guile. Feinting a drunken lurch to the left he caught her by her long, dark plait as she shifted to avoid him. There was a sickening crack followed by a sharp pain he yanked her hair so forcefully her head snapped to the side, twisting her neck unnaturally. Another sharp tug while she was off balance and she was on the floor being dragged by it.

She felt no pain, only rage. Rage at the humiliation, rage at being bested and rage at being blamed for her own defilement. She knew no amount of kicking, screaming and swearing would prevent him for meting out whatever sanction he'd decided on, but she did it anyway, if only to make his life more difficult.

He paused for long enough for her to see they were in the sword room, before lifting her to her toes by the scalp until she faced him. Though he had pretty much gone to seed since leaving the army, he was still incredibly strong and able to bear her weight with his arm in complete extension, thus ensuring he was out of her reach. She went for another kick to the shins but this time he was ready, countering with a steel toe- capped blow to her contralateral knee cap. She let loose a rare howl of pain, biting back the bile rising in her gullet.

“You know what you have to do Yohanna” he growled softly.

“Fuck off!” she spat back through frenzied foam.

Another kick to her shattered knee. Another howl of pain. After further hesitation and the threat of another kick she raised her arms over her head, clasping her hands together. 

“Good girl.”

There was an ominous whining noise as his belt was yanked rapidly from his belt loops. He fashioned a small noose about her wrists by threading the belt back on itself through the buckle. The remaining leather tongue was thrown over a ceiling beam. He pulled hard, lifting her back onto her toes, painfully cinching the loop around her wrists. Already she could feel hot, thick blood stagnating in her digits. 

“You’re getting heavy Lisichka. Soon I will have to use a winch.” He grinned darkly, dangling himself casually from the strip of leather. He leaned back towards the sword rack behind him, dumping most of his weight onto the belt. Though she could now barely feel her hands the strain on her arms and shoulders was excruciating. She grunted through a haze of sweat and gritted teeth, determined not to scream. 

Once he had retrieved his heaviest épée he righted himself, stepping around his gibbeted daughter until he stood behind her. Holding the sword between his legs he used his free hand to unceremoniously yank down the waistband of her skirt and undergarments, giving him access to her bare buttocks. Another man may have used this opportunity to molest or even rape her, but she had no fear of that from him. He might be a sadist, but he was no pervert.

She heard the telltale whine of metal whipping through the air and steeled herself. The pain came milliseconds later, first the searing bite of the blade making impact, then the howling burn of the her nerves recoiling. He gave her no time to catch her breath, slinging blows with reckless abandon. Soon her skin became a gory variegation of cream and crimson, as fresh and numerous welts exuded blood. She did not cry out once. Instead, her eyes spilled hot, muted tears that dribbled from her chin with every blow. 

He never counted the blows, only stopping when he was too tired to deliver any more. When relief eventually came she felt a slick of tepid liquid trickling down the inside of her thighs. She wasn’t sure whether this was sweat, blood, piss or a noxious medley all three. The coil of leather encircling her wrists slackened, and without her father’s counterweight she collapsed into a soggy pile on the floor.

“Yohanna! Stand!”

Glowering at him with all the contempt she could muster, she made her shaky way to her feet.

“Open!”

She obeyed, opening her mouth wide, hatred stinging her bloodshot eyes. He drew the length of the blade across her tongue. She tasted more copper. 

“Good girl” he muttered approvingly, “but I’m not done with you yet, you’re spending the night in the hole.”

For the first time that evening she felt the terror he so hoped to inspire. She even pleaded with him not to go through with it, offering to take a further beating instead, but to no avail. Wearing heavy irons that he had filched from work, she would be lowered into the bowels of their defunct well, which had stood dry for the last century or so. He would leave her there for as long as he deemed necessary, or until he sobered up enough to remember where she was.

It wasn’t the confinement or the cold that she feared, it was the darkness. If she was unable to see her environment she was unable to control it, and nothing terrified her more.

While she was sequestered he disposed of the evidence and set about making arrangements for their departure, which was now a matter of urgency. Using his various contacts in the army they were able to flee Sakahlin Oblast by boat the next morning, arriving in Australia several weeks later. Once there Yohanna Ivanovna Saltykova became Joan Ferguson; thus concealing both her Russian and Hebrew heritage.

She never saw her dearest Su-Su again. 

 

***

 

She had been rather reluctant to leave Katie in medical bay, alone and still looking quite fragile, but she had to catch the damned Westfall woman before she left for the day. She was fairly sure the pesky bitch wouldn’t spill her guts, she was too infatuated with that loathsome waif Franky Doyle, but she needed to be certain. For her own piece of mind, and for the safety her dear Katie.

_I won’t let it happen again...I can’t...if she even thinks about putting my Katie in danger I’ll gut the bitch myself._

She walked with a purpose and grim determination that deterred any of her officers from engaging with her, even Vera, whom she passed at the last checkpoint. Vera knew better than anyone when the Governor did not want want to be disturbed, sidestepping the taller woman with deference. The Governor smiled to herself as she noted the nervy acquiescence in her deputy’s eyes.

_A good Governor scares the shit out of everyone, even her deputy._

Upon reaching the Westfall woman’s office she briskly twisted the handle and threw her not insignificant bulk into the door, hoping for a dramatic and intimidating invasion. She was confused then, when she found herself recoiling off the hardboard and reeling chaotically backwards into the corridor. She managed to recover herself very quickly, but not before her rather comical faux pas was noticed by a certain Linda Miles, whom she heard stifling a snigger.

_Thank god she’s not escorting an inmate._

“Did you find something amusing, officer Miles?” she quipped acidly, trying her hardest to broadcast her usual mixture of composure and menace. It seemed to work.

“Er...um...nothing Governor. Are you OK?”

“Clearly I’m fine. Tell me, have you seen Ms. Westfall?”

“She left when I was on a fag break, about an hour ago. She seemed upset.”

_Fuck! Cowardly bitch!_

“I see. Did she say where she was going?”

“Well, no. I didn’t ask her…”

“You didn’t think to ask a colleague why she was upset?” her voice was level but she let the officer feel the full force of her disapproving glare.

“Um, no...I didn’t think.”

“You were more concerned with your latest wager, more likely.”

As Linda Miles took an abrupt interest in the the floor, suddenly unable to meet her superior’s eyes, the Governor had to suppress another smile. She enjoyed having this effect on people, and so effortlessly too.

“Haven’t you go prisoners to look after officer?”

“Um, yes Governor. I was actually just going to the toilet.”

“Fine, but hurry up. You’re not being paid to piss.”

“Yes Governor.”

As the smaller women scuttled past her she returned to the task in hand, striding down the corridor to her office and unlocking the door. Once inside she drew the blinds, crossed the gloom to her locker and retrieved her burner phone from beneath her fencing mask. 

He answered after two rings.

“Ja?”

“That video I gave you on the pen drive. You still have it?”

“Ja, naturally.”

“Make sure it finds it’s way to Ms. Westfall.”

“That it? Or do you need me to do some persuading too?”

She pondered this for a moment, relishing the thought.

“No, just send her the video. She will know what it means.”

“Fine. The usual fee.”

She closed the line without a reply and turned the phone off, replacing it behind the mask, which was turned back to stare at her blandly.

_She has no idea who she’s dealing with…_

“That may be so, but you still need to be careful. You can’t afford to lose this one, she’s your last chance.”

The voice was achingly familiar and entirely unexpected. She turned to find a painfully thin Aboriginal woman gazing up at her from her chair. She was as beautiful as she was fragile. Joan knew better than to touch, but still, her fingers yearned to stroke that long-departed flesh.

“My love...you’ve come back to me. Papa said you were gone forever, but I always knew you’d return.”

“I am as ephemeral as him I’m afraid; I can’t stay for long.”

“No...this is cruel. You can’t do this” whispered the Governor pleadingly, tears drizzling freely from her cheeks.

“I’m long dead darling; you have to move on. You have someone else who needs your protection and your love.”

“I know...” she sobbed “but what if I fuck that up too? I’ve already fucked it up! I’m poison to everything I touch!”

As her voice rose to a thin, pathetic wail she only just managed to catch herself, desperately hoping no one had heard.

“Shh my love” soothed the young woman. “You know that’s not true. You taught me the meaning of happiness; my last few years on this earth were the most blissful. What happened was not your fault, and I would not alter the past for all of the longevity in the world.”

“You don’t mean that. You can’t...I’m incomplete without you Jianna...my darling Jianna”

She sank to her knees in defeat; burying her grief-stricken face in her hands.

“For god’s sake Yohanna pull yourself together! Don’t make me beat the sense into you!”

This sudden ejaculation of gruff Russian startled her out of her misery. She looked up to find the abhorrent figure of her father glaring down at her.

“I knew _you’d_ be putting in an appearance. You always turn up when I need you the least.”

“I will always be with you Joan, you need me to keep you in check. You _must_ master your emotions. They make you weak.”

“Did it never occur to you while you were busy bullying and abusing me, that actually the one thing I really needed was your love? The one thing that would help me control my temper was your compassion and acceptance. No...you blame me for Mamochka’s death and have spent the last fifty years punishing me for it!”

“I wasn’t punishing you Lisichka, I was teaching you control! You forget the terrible things you did...hurting people just for the sake of it. We had to leave our mother country because of your temper!!”

“Oh really?! she shrieked, now too livid to worry about the volume of her voice. “I take it you're referring to the time you left me alone with your paedophile boss because you were too busy being shitfaced?!?” Nostrils flared, eyes bulged and mouth foamed; she was rabid with rage. As an adult she very rarely lost control, but when she did her father was always at the root of it.

“Nonesense! You must have lead him on. Besides, you didn't need to kill him!”

“Depraved creatures such as him don't deserve to exist. I was doing a public service.”

“I see. I suppose that's why you failed to stop the father of that new whore of yours? For years you watched her suffer and did nothing.”

“You know that's different! I had no leverage back then! I couldn't just walk up to him in the street and punch him in the throat!”

“If you say so Lisichka. But this new woman is clouding your judgement. You're taking too many risks for her. Remember, emotion leads to mistakes.”

“Fuck you. What the fuck would you know about it? You're nothing but a failed psychopath taking out his inadequacies on his daughter. I am not like you!!!”

“Joan...Governor?! Are you alright?!”

The yielding anxiety of Vera’s voice immediately cleaved the atmosphere in the room.

“How dare you enter my office without permission?” croaked the older woman through puffy lips. She would have shouted but her throat was raw and she simply didn't have the energy.

“But I did Governor” replied Vera meekly. “When I heard you shouting I banged on the door. When you didn’t respond I assumed you were in trouble…”

“I see…” replied Joan, unsure of how to extricate herself from this awkward situation. Fortunately for her, Vera was the very definition of discretion.

“Are you OK Governor?” ventured the diminutive deputy, her voice laced with a mixture of concern and uncertainty.

“I'm fine Vera. I'm just tired. Was there something you wanted?”

“Yes. I was thinking of releasing Lucy Gambaro from the slot a bit early. She's apologised and her behaviour has actually been quite good recently.”

“Fine, whatever you want” she replied, without really listening.

“Ok, I'll get on that.” 

Vera turned to leave, then paused falteringly.

“You are dismissed Vera” barked the Governor.

“Yes...well...I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight? You look like you have a lot on your mind.”

The Governor's face softened.

_Sweet, faithful Vera. No matter how badly I treat you, you're always there for me._

“Thank you Vera, but no. I have a lot to get done. Another time maybe?”

“OK, well the offer’s there.”

“Thank you.”

Vera turned and left, closing the door quietly behind herself.

Joan sank into her empty desk chair and sighed.

_I am not him and I will not bend to his will. No one will come between me and my girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night after I posted chapter 9 I had a dream about writing from Joan's POV and this is the result. I hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I changed the name again. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! This one will stick and hopefully it's meaning will become evident, if it isn't already.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next instalment will be ready, but I hope you enjoy this rather long one in the meantime ;)

“Hey love. You were an awfully long time with Bridget. Are you OK? You’re looking a bit peaky.”

_Fucks sake! I've had enough interrogation for one day._

“I'm fine Liz. I just need to have a lie down” muttered Kate, barely able to keep the irritation out of her voice. 

She was tired: the catatonic episode had been very draining and on top of that she'd just had to spend nearly five hours in medical under ‘observation’, having to undergo a final, tedious questioning by Bridget before she was about to leave. Kate had the sneaking suspicion the woman wanted her to have a spell in psychiatric care, away from the attentions of the Governor. There was talk of a need to ‘get to the bottom’ of what happened, perhaps with ‘intense intervention’, which could only translate to psychotropic drugs. She had been tempted to point out that, as a mere psychologist Bridget was in no position to be getting pushy about medication, but decided she didn't have the energy for such a confrontation. Besides, she knew the Governor would never permit such a move unless it was absolutely necessary. She was safe for now.

“OK, if you're sure you're alright.”

Kate didn't answer, disappearing into her cell and throwing herself at the bunk. She toyed with closing the door, but knew that was likely to attract attention more than it would deflect it. Instead she fingered her newest literary acquisition, ‘The Handmaid’s Tale’ by Margaret Atwood. Having expected the prison library to be full of Danielle Steele and Jackie Collins, she’d been thrilled to find some decent feminist literature, even if she had read it before...several times. Picking up the slim volume, she was about to part the pages at her bookmark when there was a knock on the door frame. The tall, awkward frame of Maxine loomed on the threshold 

“Hi love...I heard about what happened.”

“Oh…?” replied Kate, as nonchalantly as possible.

“Yeah, Boomer saw you in medical, she said the Freak was with you.”

There was a nasty heave of anxiety in Kate's belly. While the Governor might be able to control Bridget, there was no way she would be able to contain such information among the inmates. 

“I had a funny turn in Bridget's office. The Governor...well...she came into help. When I felt well enough she escorted me to medical.”

“It's a bit unusual that she should bother to do that herself, don’t you think?”

“Well...yes. It transpired she wanted to interrogate me about whether Bridget was involved with my ‘do’. She seems to have it in for the poor woman.”

“Ah, makes sense. Apparently the board appointed Bridget against her advice.”

“Right, yeah...that must have been it” said Kate, nodding her head vigorously through waves of relief. “Did Boomer say anything else?”

“Only that you didn't look very well. She seemed to be under the impression the Freak was giving you grief.”

“Not exactly. She was just frustrated I couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear.”

“Right…” Looking thoroughly unconvinced, Maxine quietly closed the door and sat down on Kate’s bunk next to her. “Have you had any trouble with her since we talked about it last?”

“Trouble with who?”

“The Freak. It sounded like she had you in her cross hairs. I’ve been a bit worried about you, especially since…” she stalled as her eyes flickered over the fuzz on Kate’s scalp. While her hair had a tendency to grow very quickly, it still had that roughly shorn look about it.

“Oh, that was just me going through a funny little phase” she replied as lightheartedly as possible. “You know, new hair, new me.” The giggle that followed was a little bit too forced.

_Careful, she already got her eyes one you don’t give her a reason to suspect you’re lying_

“You should get Bea to sort that lot out for you...I hope you don’t mind me saying but you really don’t suit the rough butch look…”

A very genuine snigger bubbled in Kate’s chest. She tried to speak, but opening her mouth only made the giggling worse. Maxine joined in, looking confused but relieved.

“I never really thought about it that way” spluttered Kate through diminishing mirth.

“I’m glad you’re not offended love. I’ve been wanting to say something for ages!”

“It’s actually rather difficult to offend me Maxine.”

“That’s good to know” replied the other woman, before assuming a serious expression again. “So...are you OK then Kate. What happened with Bridget?”

“Oh, I think I must have been a bit hypoglycemic, I didn’t eat breakfast” she replied, throwing up her hands in mock guilt.

_If in doubt bamboozle them with medical jargon._

“Oh right, so it wasn’t anything to do with the Governor then?”

“Um, no. She just happened to be passing and I suppose she saw an opportunity to strengthen her case against the Westfall woman.”

“The _Westfall woman_?!” parroted Maxine, incredulously. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Oh...it’s...it’s just the Governor’s name for her.”

“She obviously made quite an impression on you.”

“That woman would make an impression on anyone…” replied Kate, perhaps a little too dreamily.

“Yes, she is quite something. So you hadn’t seen her again before today?”

“No. Anyway, why are you so interested in this?” asked Kate sharply, struggling to contain her mounting irritation. While she appreciated Maxine’s concern she couldn’t help but feel there was more to her curiosity.

“Well, we just like to keep an eye on her.”

“Who’s ‘we’?”

“Bea and the gang.”

“I suppose that’s all part of being ‘top dog’ is it?” she countered, not bothering to conceal her disdain for the idea.

“Well, yes, it is, though I wouldn’t question her like that openly.”

“Don’t worry. Pissing the big chief off wasn’t exactly on my to do list.”

“She will protect you you know, if you’re ever in trouble. That’s why we’ve been concerned about the Freak’s interest in you.”

“I’m sure, just as I’m sure it would serve her purposes for me to be targeted by the Governor. Well, I hate to disappoint you but she seems to have lost interest in me. I promise that I’ll let you know if anything changes though. Becoming allies with Bea wouldn’t be a bad thing…”

“OK, well , I’m always here if you want to talk.”

_Sure you are…_

Maxine left her alone, but not without fixing her with another of those concerned looks. She knew Kate was hiding something from her and she clearly had no issue with making that plain.

 

***

 

She couldn't breathe, mouth foaming with a viscous, metallic fluid that choked her lungs. She tried to cry out, but the sound was lost in the swirling void. Leaden limbs thrashed in terror, but to little effect.

“Katie…?”

She couldn’t see anyone, or anything for that matter, but she definitely heard her name being spoken…

“Katie!”

More like shouted…

The shock of sudden cognizance elicited an involuntary gasp, followed by frantic hyperventilation.

“Shhh, Katie, darling. It’s OK. It was only a bad dream. I’m here now.”

Peeling back her gummed lids she found the placid face of the Governor looking back at her. Before she could construct a coherent reply the older woman had her bound in a tight embrace. Holding her buoyant. Keeping her safe. In the arms of her lover Kate’s breathing stilled to its usual, steady undulations.

“There we are, good girl. It was just a nightmare. It’s over now” crooned the older, shapely fingers tenderly brushing the perspiration from Kate’s forehead.

“Drowning...I was drowning...in blood...” she croaked, breathing quickening as barely diminished terror threatened to take hold again.

“Shhh, my love. It’s over now. Take slow, deep breaths. That’s an order.”

Kate did as she was told, feeling the Governor's steady breaths graze the skin of her face and attempting to match each respiratory cycle in length and depth. As she did so the Governor continued her soothing ministrations; running her fingers through Kate’s hair, causing her scalp to ripple with pleasure. After some minutes she felt calm enough to address the issue that seemed most pressing.

“Um...Mummy...how long have you been in my cell?”

“For about half an hour before you woke up. I like to come and watch you sleep. You look so peaceful, so...unfettered.”

_Well that’s fucking creepy._  
_No it isn’t. It’s rather romantic actually._  
_Yeah, I’m sure all of her victims say that…_

“Is that something you do often?”

“Not exactly. I’ve only done it a few times since you arrived.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up, before I mean?” she tried to keep the disappointment from her voice, but barely succeeded. Any romantic notions she had initially felt had been usurped by a boiling rage that threatened to overflow. She couldn’t bear the idea the Governor had been spending precious moments in her presence without including her.

“Because little pne, you need your sleep. It’s very important if you are to remain as mentally well as possible. Also, I don’t always have enough time to spend with you properly, so I snatch these little moments here and there when I can, without disturbing you.”

“I don’t care about sleep if I have to choose between that and spending even just a second with you.”

“But the choice is not yours, is it inmate?” replied the older woman, a sliver of that cold, ruthless steel creeping into her voice.

“No...I’m sorry Mummy. You’re right of course.”

“Yes, that’s my good girl.”

“So are you going to leave me now?” asked Kate, her dejection obvious.

“Now, that wouldn’t be very responsible of me would it? You need to be observed for a little while at least.” Upon uttering these words her long thumb traced the outlines of Kate’s face, pausing at her bottom lip to rub gently. Kate looked up at her lover to find her gaze distant and lips parted in wanton beguilement. 

Slowly...delicately...Kate began to probe the pad of the Governor’s broad digit with the tip of her tongue.

“Mmm, you’re a very bad girl aren’t you Katie…” moaned the older woman in response. “Such a wanton little slut. My _slut_ …” The last word rolled off her tongue like a rich, warm treacle dripping down Kate’s belly, sliding deep into her loins and adding to the growing stickiness there.

_She’s fucking me with just her words…_

The Governor shifted her hand downwards to rest across Kate’s throat, pausing to give it a brief, but firm squeeze and smiling luridly as she did so. From there she moved down to her chest, large hand readily swallowing one of Kate’s small breasts through the thin cotton of her vest. Kate gasped as an already stiff nipple grazed a hot, sweaty palm. The older woman then took said nipple between her thumb and forefinger, twisting whilst pinching hard. Kate groaned in earnest, feeling an altogether different stiffness growing between her thighs.

“Shhh little one” whispered the Governor, steadily increasing the pressure between her fingers. “We can’t have the others hearing, they’ll be jealous.” Her face widened in a deliciously evil grin.

Kate barely noticed, mesmerised by the depth in her lover’s eyes, which were now mere inches from hers. Their noses lightly pressed together. Tasting the older woman’s breath on her tongue, Kate yearned to take those lips between hers, to be penetrated by that wicked tongue and more than anything to be granted the loving intimacy she had been denied her entire life. 

A ripple of anxiety breached the surface of the Governor’s normally tranquil irises; as if she had read Kate’s mind and was wrestling her own urges, or misgivings. Neither woman had the boldness to make the first move and the moment eventually passed, the older woman pulling away slightly. She released the tension on Kate’s nipple, sending a fresh throb of pain through the delicate tissue as blood gushed back into it. The sensation shot straight to her aching clit and the pleasure must have been plain on her face.

“You like it when I hurt you, don’t you Katie? You want my pain...you _need_ it...yes?”

“Yes Mummy” replied Kate, her confusion evident.

“Don’t worry. You’re not alone in needing pain to achieve arousal, and it makes things so much more..., _interesting_ for the both of us.”

“Many psychiatrists would disagree…”

“Not you evidently. I can smell your cunt from here.” Again, the glorious diction used to speak the word ‘cunt’ sent a hot spasm of arousal straight to the aforementioned organ. Kate glanced down to find a dark patch spreading across the crotch of her pyjama bottoms.

“Oh…” she replied, without really thinking.

“Oh? Don’t tell me you’re surprised Katie?”

“No, I suppose not. It’s just that...no one has ever had this effect on me before, aside from…”

“Aside from the one experience with Judith?”

“I’m not sure you could even call it that. She never touched me…” Kate looked away, not wishing to acknowledge the hurt that still smoldered within.

“She couldn’t, you know” replied the Governor softly, nuzzling Kate’s cheek with the back of her fingers. “You were too young, she didn’t want to damage you....to use you as your father had done. She was trying to take you away from all of that.”

“Huh, damn fine job she did. Anyway, how do you _know_ any of that...no...on second thoughts I don’t want to know.” She drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, staring darkly at the far wall.

“Katie, darling, don’t torture yourself like this. You have me now. I will never leave you.”

“Would you have done it?” replied Kate abruptly. “Would you have touched me...loved me?”

The Governor didn’t answer, instead she standing abruptly. The sudden change in mood made Kate feel like she was about to vomit her thumping heart straight out and onto the bed linen. The anxiety abated a little when the older woman proffered a hand in her direction, but she found her own to be trembling quite profusely as she reciprocated.

“Follow me” ordered the Governor, adding “be sure to be quiet.”

Approaching the door of the cell with caution, she peered through the small window for a few moments before deciding they were safe. She led Kate out of her cell and into the dim corridors of the dormant building. Through a series of locked doors they arrived at another part of the prison she was unfamiliar with, though she could hazard a guess at its purpose.

“Is this the-”

“-slot, yes it is, though it’s official name is solitary confinement” replied the Governor, finishing Kate’s sentence for her. “If memory serves there shouldn’t be anyone here at the moment, not after Vera released Lucy Gambaro earlier today.”

“Gambaro...is that the rough-looking bulldyke with the attitude problem?”

“That’s certainly one way of describing her” replied the Governor dryly. “Why?”

“Oh, it's nothing…”

“Clearly it isn't. Has she been bothering you?” Her voice was arctic.

“No. I'm sure it's nothing. She just likes to rattle novices.”

“I hope that you're right. For _her_ sake.” At the end of her rather chilling sentence they reached the end of a battery of grim, pokey cells. The Governor was right; they were all empty; the entire block was vacant. “This one” she said, motioning towards the austere chamber.

“Are you going to lock me in?” asked Kate, with considerable disquiet.

“I am. Do you trust me Katie?”

“Yes Mummy” she replied, stepping across the threshold and into the centre of the room. Shuddering as the door closed behind her and hearing the whirring of the electronic lock, she took fright when a weighty hand fell on her shoulder. Arms raised in defence, she pivoted on the spot to find the Governor stood directly behind her. The older woman grasped both wrists tightly, smiling back at the mixture of terror and relief in Kate’s face. She had donned her leather gloves.

“You didn't think I was going to lock you in here on your own did you?” she quizzed with amusement.

“Um...I don't know.”

“Yet you entered anyway… Good girl.” There was a flash of that infectiously wicked grin before she shoved Kate backwards towards the bunk until her calves abutted its edge. 

“I presume that was your doing?” asked Kate, nodding towards the security camera that had been turned to face the wall.

“Yes, as I walked in.”

“Does it have a microphone?”

“Yes, but don't worry, I'll take care of that later. You might also like to know that this whole block is soundproof, so you can make as much noise as you need to” she added, a row of hungry incisors gleaming between her lips. As she finished speaking she started slipping the brass fastenings from the dark slits of her uniform jacket. Once finished, she removed the garment, folding it with great care and placing it beneath the sheets of the bunk. Tie and shirt followed in the same manner, revealing a white, wifebeater-style cotton vest underneath, tucked into her belted trousers. This was the most Kate had ever seen of her lover’s flesh, which she regarded with a mixture of awe and longing. Lithe arms hung from her shoulders with a grace that seemed to contradict the raw power Kate knew they possessed. The Governor folded her arms, emphasising the impressive bulk of her biceps.

_Is she posing for me?_

“You are truly stunning” breathed Kate appreciatively, adding with hesitation “please, can I see more of you?” 

"Soon…I just need a little more time….” 

A protracted silence followed, the stale air of the cell hanging heavy with these words. Just as Kate thought she might explode with tension, the Governor resumed speaking. 

"I find trusting others quite...difficult. If my childhood taught me anything, it was that it was easier and much safer to take from people, than it was to give to them. Allowing you to see all of me, to touch me, to experience me, requires that I give myself to you completely, and I cannot do that without giving you my heart...my soul. I want to, very much so, but it requires that you pierce the husk I grew as protection from such advances.” As she finished she finally met Kate's gaze. The veil had shattered completely to expose the blistering fragility that lurked beneath. Kate had not imagined this magnificent and terrifying woman capable of such humility, or such insight. 

“Love is touching souls” she replied thoughtfully. 

"Joni Mitchell?” 

“Indeed. She was onto something with that one. As someone who has been defiled many more times than she’s been loved, I can very much relate to what you're saying. When my father or some other man was raping me…” she noted the Governor tense at these words but continued regardless, “...I used to pretend my consciousness, or my soul...whatever you want to call it...had left my body and was somewhere else.” 

"Where did you go?”

“Um...don’t laugh, but the bridge of the Starship Enterprise.” 

The Governor’s face was illuminated with an unrestrained hilarity. Kate couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen something so startlingly beautiful. 

“I’m sorry Katie…” she said through sniggers, “I’m not laughing at you, that’s just incredibly sweet.” 

“Well...I suppose it _was_ pretty special of me. Anyway, what I was trying to say was that although I deal with my trauma differently, I do understand why you have to deal with yours this way, and I will wait for you.” 

The Governor looked at the floor, producing the meekest smile ever seen grace those lovely lips. 

_She looks so sweet sometimes, so innocent...like a child._

“Thank you Katie” she murmured. Her eyes flitted over the floor for a few more moments before collecting herself, assuming her full height and reasserting her trademark presence. 

“Where were we?” she purred, fixing Kate with a horny smirk. “Ah yes...I remember…” 

Before Kate became aware of any movement, she found herself being flung around by the arm and crushed against the far wall. The arm was shoved so forcefully behind her back there was a painful twang in her rotator cuff. She felt every pound of the taller woman’s flesh being pressed into her body. The hollow of her loins complemented by the swell of her breasts. 

“Oh, the things I could do to you...my Katie…” she groaned, brushing her moist lips against the tip of Kate’s ear. “I could beat you, rape you, break you...and have you on your knees begging me for more. I could help you transcend that thin line between agony and ecstasy, elevating you far beyond such limitations, filling you with a rapture so exquisite you will _never_ want to come down.” As she spoke her free hand foraged the skin of Kate’s flank, raking the cool leather of her gloves across flesh that craved her touch...her abuse. As she reached the soft swell of her belly Kate gave an involuntary shudder, losing herself to the physicality of the moment. “Would you like that Katie?” 

“Yes...M...Mummy” she replied dreamily, drunk on the other woman's fingers. 

"Yes, of course you would. You're my filthy little whore, my hole to fill and to fuck, my flesh to bite and to beat.” As if to emphasise this notion her lover’s teeth closed around the meaty part of her helix and tugged firmly, ripping a fractured moan from Kate’s gaping mouth. “You want it, don’t you Katie?” she whispered, making her way down Kate’s neck with parted lips. “You want me…?” 

"Yes Mummy” she replied eagerly, the older woman’s words, hands and lips working her into a panting frenzy. Her cunt ached painfully and her clitoris was so hard she could feel it jutting needily from the dripping folds of her sex. The gusset of her pyjama bottoms was so sodden with excitement, her juices had started to slither down the inside of her thighs. Evidently, she was not the only one who had noticed this. 

“Mmmm, I can smell your longing for me” crooned the Governor, snaking her free hand between Kate’s thighs, closing it over the clothed, throbbing flesh and squeezing hard. Kate sobbed with unmet need. 

“Please Mummy…” she whimpered pathetically. 

"Please what darling? Is there something you want, something you need?” 

“Yes...please…” 

"Tell Mummy what it is...” 

"I...I...I can’t…!” whined Kate. The words were there, but she couldn’t overcome the force of her inhibitions. 

"Yes, yes you can darling. Tell me.” The words shot straight to Kate’s loins, which felt as though they were about to explode. The hand that held her tender parts closed further to crush her throbbing slit. Between this and the burning in her twisted shoulder Kate struggled to contain her emotions. Hot tears spotted her cheeks with confusion and frustration. 

"Please Mummy!” she keened. 

“You have to say it Katie. Tell me what you need me to do to you.” 

“Please, I need you to touch me.” 

"I am touching you darling” she replied wickedly. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.” 

"I need you to touch me… _down there_...” 

"What, down here?” asked the older woman with flawless innocence, as she slid her free hand beyond Kate’s crotch, further down her thigh. 

"No!” screamed Kate, beyond caring whether she was being respectful or not. She wasn’t surprised when said hand left her thigh and delivered a hard slap to her buttock. Far from being a punishment, the pain only served to heighten her arousal. She suspected the Governor knew that. 

"Be mindful of who you are speaking to inmate” she growled. “I could just as easily leave you in here on you own, all swollen and slick for me, and just watch your frustration from the camera. Do you want that...inmate?” 

“No, please no! I’m sorry Mummy! I just...I just need you so much I don’t know how to deal with it." 

"I know little one” she replied, the velvet returning to her voice. “So tell me what you need. Come on, you can do it.” 

“I need you...I need you to touch my..touch my... cunt…please?” whispered Kate. 

Silence...for at least a minute. When Kate’s chest started to heave with barely contained sobs the Governor finally spoke. 

"Forgive me Katie” she said, with that same nonchalance, “my ears are getting a little old. You’re going to have to speak up.” 

"Oh God...please” moaned the younger woman in abject despair, not sure she could utter that filthy, undignified word again. 

"Yes darling?” encouraged the Governor softly. 

“Please, I need you to touch my cunt. I need your fingers inside me, stroking me… _f-fucking me_.” These last words were barely audible, but fortunately for Kate her lover seemed to suddenly overcome her apparent hearing impairment. The pressure on Kate’s arm eased, but before she could shake the tension out she was being turned on the spot and lifted into the Governor’s arms. 

_How can she be this strong…?_

Cradling Kate in her arms she lowered herself to the top end of the bunk, gently placing Kate into her lap as she did so. Fearful of touching something she shouldn’t, the younger woman folded her arms across her chest like an Egyptian Mummy in state. 

"Shuffle down until your head is in my lap” she ordered. Kate complied, but not without some reluctance, enjoying the unexpected intimacy and the comfort of being ensconced in the other woman’s body. “Good girl” crooned the Governor, as Kate placed her head in her lap. “Now….turn over...to face me…” More than a little trepidation began to seep through the silk of older woman’s words. 

_Is she nervous?_

Kate turned very carefully, delicately nestling her face into the round softness of the other woman’s belly, which shuddered lightly at the contact, confirming Kate’s suspicions. 

_Evidently this is pushing the envelope for her too._

"Just lift your head for a minute” she instructed, with even less confidence. Kate did so and felt the cell’s only pillow pushed between her and the Governor’s lap, raising her head enough so it was level with the lower arc of the Governor’s breasts. Both women took shallow breaths as Kate settled her head into the pillow, the tip of her nose lightly pressed into the hollow of her lovers cleavage. The urge to bury her head ravenously between those supple orbs was overwhelming, but she remained still. She said she would wait, and she would. 

She was more than a little shocked then, when the Governor grasped the hem of her vest and pulled it up to her chest, revealing a plain, but well fitting bra that perfectly framed her large breasts. Kate stiffened, terrified of accidentally touching something she shouldn’t, of desecrating that sacred flesh. Her lovers breaths came in short, ragged gasps, and f Kate hadn’t known better she would have assumed the Governor was on the verge of hysteria. 

"Katie…” she murmured, with more control over her voice than her body suggested. “Pull down your bottoms for me.” 

__She complied with enthusiasm, carefully squirming from the damp fabric. The room wasn't cold, but the flesh on Kate’s naked legs rippled with goose pimples and she gasped as the air hit the sodden flesh of her feverous sex._ _

__“Now part your thighs for me. I want to see how excited my little girl is.” Her voice was bolder, the anxiety substituted for something more primal, raw need oozing from every word._ _

__Obeying turned out to be harder than Kate expected. Though she knew the Governor had already glimpsed her private parts, had already defiled them even, at the time she had not been given much choice in the matter. Now she was being asked to voluntarily expose herself to this Goddess, she found she couldn't. Though she ached to feel the older woman's fingers combing through her wetness...she just couldn't. A sharp slap to her inner thigh was all of the encouragement she needed._ _

__“Part your thighs inmate.”_ _

__They sprang open to reveal the glistening, pink flesh at their juncture. Kate felt the skin of her outer lips ripped apart like Velcro._ _

__“Oh...that's my good girl” murmured the Governor. “I see my mark is healing well. I trust you have managed to keep it to yourself?”_ _

__“Yes. I'm very careful in the shower.”_ _

__“Hmm. I think in future you need to keep your pubic hair long enough to obscure it. We can't risk it being seen.” Her still-gloved hand hovered over Kate's mons, ruffling the carefully pruned fuzz._ _

__“Yes Mummy” Kate replied in earnest, struggling to stop her hips from arching into her lover’s touch. The Governor responded by pulling her hand from Kate’s loins, tracing her fingertips across Kate’s belly and hips, moving further up her chest to finally cup one of her small breasts, kneading it lightly. With her other hand she cradled Kate’s head, fondling her scalp in a similar fashion._ _

__There was a brief pause where her breaths seemed to increase in urgency, followed by her plunging Kate’s face firmly into the furrow between her breasts. Kate inhaled her lover hungrily, never wanting to forget the salty aroma that filled her lungs. She decided to to be bold, nuzzling the Governor’s sternum and giving the slightly damp skin there a chaste kiss. Not daring to be any more forward than that._ _

__The Governor’s left hand left Kate’s head and started fumbling awkwardly with the fabric of her bra. Kate watched in awe as, with trembling fingers, her lover lowered the left bra strap, lifting the corresponding breast free of its bonds. Now cradling Kate’s head with her other hand, she cupped the breast, moving it gingerly in the direction of Kate’s lips. Kate needed no encouragement, eagerly latching onto the stiff nipple offered to her and suckling greedily, her moans reverberating through the Governor’s creamy flesh. The older woman groaned in kind, pushing herself further into Kate’s mouth._ _

__“Is this what you want darling...what you need?” she whispered through frayed gasps._ _

__Kate moaned appreciatively, hoping this would suffice as an answer. Apparently satisfied, the older woman released her breast and used the free hand to pull the pins from her hair. Kate continued to feed on her still-hardening nub as her face was enveloped by the Governor’s silken mane. The older woman lowered her head to look at her and Kate returned the gaze, staring directly into her lover's eyes, wanting to be as joined to her as possible. A faint, but nonetheless radiant smile flickered across those normally stern lips, and it occurred to Kate that for the first time she was seeing the Governor expose herself to raw, physical pleasure. She basked in her lover’s joy, continuing her oral ministrations with enthusiasm._ _

__“Is this what you did with Judith, Katie…?”_ _

_Oh fuck no…not this..._

__“All those years ago, when you climbed into bed with her, still coated in nightmare sweat. Seeking comfort in your sordid little needs. Did you soak through your pyjamas with that slutty little cunt of yours, hmm?”_ _

__Tears pricked at Kate's eyes as she nodded affirmatively. Face burning with shame and belly writhing with anxiety while her sex throbbed with taboo desire._ _

__“She didn't give you what you needed did she little one?” purred the older woman, sliding her hand back down in the direction of Kate’s crotch, the latter woman’s hips bucking in greeting. By now her outer lips were so swollen they had already parted to reveal the juicing mass between them. The Governor’s palm skated lightly across Kate’s mons as the pad of her leather-clad index finger came to rest at the base of her clitoral hood. She pressed firmly to retract the thin curtain of flesh, revealing the stiff peak of Kate’s unusually large clitoris, which stood firmly to attention, throbbing painfully with congested blood._ _

__“My my, someone _is_ pleased to see me. You’ve almost got a cock down here” she chuckled, sliding her fingers further down to bury them between Kate’s puffy, sodden lips. “What a hot and sticky mess you have made down here Katie, You’ll be giving these gloves a thorough clean with that tongue of yours later” she remarked, slipping a single finger into Kate’s aching hole, dragging another enraptured moan from the younger woman who was now writhing wildly in her lap. The Governor withdrew the digit, pulling a thick strand of Kate’s arousal with it. She dumped the fat glob of cunt juice over the glans of Kate’s erect pearl, drawing tight circles with the tip of her finger._ _

__That familiar, prickly blaze flared between Kate’s thighs, spreading quickly. The feeling was so good she didn’t know how long she could stand it, though knowing what sweet release would come at it’s peak made this torture easier to bear._ _

__The Governor watched her young lover closely, pulling back or easing off when she thought she might be close to the edge. She took Kate to the cusp of her climax again and again until the girl’s entire body flushed with the sheen of exertion and her face ran freely with tears._ _

"Yes, this is what you needed all of those years ago, didn’t you little one?” she murmured. “You wanted, Judith...or should I say… _Mummy_ to play with your private parts...your special place.” 

__Kate squealed, shaking her head furiously with the horror of this revelation: that the Governor really did appear to know everything about night that had torn her from the arms of the only person who had ever loved her._ _

__“Oh yes, I know that you used to call her Mummy. That it was your little secret wasn’t it? You also used to bathe together. She would cradle you between her legs and you would lie back against her wet skin as she soaped your adolescent body. Your head nestled between her breasts and the fat lips of her cunt pressed tightly against your skinny buttocks. She would caress your budding breasts on the flimsy pretext of washing you, and tell you what a beautiful woman you were growing into. She knew you enjoyed it; she wouldn’t have done it otherwise. Did your cunt swell at her touch Katie? Did you lie there in her arms aching with need, as you are in mine now? Did you even know why she was having this effect on you?” She pulled her nipple from Kate’s trembling mouth to allow her to answer properly._ _

__“How...how do you know this?” she sobbed meekly._ _

__“Answer the question Katie” came the firm reply, the Governor’s fingers stilling completely._ _

__“Yes...yes...we would sit in the bath together most evenings. At first it was because I refused to go anywhere near it. Father had insisted on bathing me from an early age. My earliest memories of him molesting me took place when I was in the bath as a toddler. He used to say he needed to make sure I was properly clean, which involved him pushing his fingers into me...into both holes… It didn’t take him long to become more bold. He started doing it while he was naked and eventually he would masturbate as he washed me. I didn’t know it was wrong. Inevitably he climbed in with me. He had me sit in his lap facing him and slide myself up and down his....his member...until he ejaculated, either into the water, or sometimes onto me.” As she described in detail the abuse she endured, Kate was aware of the tension mounting in the Governor’s body and of the stoney glare on her face. It was obvious she was burning with rage, presumably at Kate’s dead father. Kate had no wish to stoke this anger, but felt an overwhelming need to unburden herself. “We were doing this when my mother walked in on us. She wasn’t suppose to be at home. I’ve never seen such plain agony before...her face...it still comes to me in nightmares. I was only little, I thought she was angry with me. Years later, when I came to understand the meaning of adultery, I thought that was why. The next morning she had more of those bruises she got from ‘being clumsy’. I didn’t know father was abusing her too; that he would rape and beat her quite regularly. I think he must have beaten her that night to shut her up. Well it worked, permanently, because she killed herself later that day. She didn’t even say goodbye to me…” Kate paused. Her speech had become entirely robotic as the cold, unemotional side of her brain spoke for her. Compartmentalizing her emotions like this had been a survival tactic she’d never grown out of. “Anyway…” she continued “Judith couldn’t get me in the bath. There was just too much pain there for me. Given that she didn’t have a shower, she knew she had to get me in there somehow. I wouldn’t tell her what the problem was, so at first she just took baths in front of me. I guess she was trying to demonstrate that nothing bad would happen in there. It worked, though perhaps not quite in the way she had intended, as one day I just stripped off and got in with her. That’s how it started. I wouldn’t move, so she had to wash me herself. I liked it...she was so gentle, so tender with her touch. I’d never known anything like it. I was able to finally relax and enjoy affection for the first time. I have no idea if she planned it or just went along with things as they happened. Her touch became more bold, more insistent. She _never_ touched my down there, but she would lavish attention on my breasts, my belly and my buttocks. I would shudder and moan as she massaged me into a state of bliss. My...my privates would throb in response, I didn’t understand why. I wasn’t sure if she noticed. There was little in the way of hair there at the time so I suppose it’s possible. So, to answer your question...yes, it did arouse me, and no, I didn’t understand why.”_ _

The Governor stared at Kate in silence, apparently unprepared for such a flood of information. Eventually she spoke, quietly and carefully. “I’m so sorry Katie...I had no idea so much horror was wrapped up in this. I’m so sorry you had to endure...that...that _man_ ”, this last word uttered with the quiet vehemence of the very worst expletive. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you from him, that you had to do that yourself and that you’ve ended up locked in here as a result. Though if you had not killed him, I would have done it for you. Men such as him do not deserve to live, and the world leaves it up to us to put them down.” 

__“Well...at least I finally got to meet you this way” replied Kate, smiling weakly, wanting to leave this harrowing topic behind._ _

__“Yes…” breathed the Governor, stroking the outlines of Kate’s face. “Judith did notice your arousal, by the way. As you noted, you were rather bare those days, apparently you used to drip a trail of cunt juice back to the bedroom.” the wicked grin returned, as did the Governor’s attention to Kate’s clit, which throbbed with intense humiliation._ _

__“Oh...you’ve spoken to her then…” she murmured, face a deep shade of red._ _

__“That’s one way of putting it I suppose. Persuaded her to talk to me is a little more accurate. You’re aware of how persuasive I can be?” she purred, giving Kate’s clitoris a hard pinch and drawing a strangled cry from the younger woman’s lips. She tucked her left breast back into her bra and freed the opposite one, guiding the nipple into Kate’s waiting mouth. The younger woman suckled with zeal, flicking her tongue across the top of the hardened teat and eliciting a whimper from her lover, who started to frantically unbuckle her belt. As she lowered the fly of her uniform trousers Kate’s nose filled with the intoxicating and steamy bouquet of the Governor’s sex. Her mind flashed with an image of the older woman grinding her fragrant folds into her face, raping her mouth with her engorged cunt._ _

_Patience...._

__The Governor jammed a hand into her trousers and resumed stroking the tip of Kate’s clit, apparently mimicking the action on her own. Both women moaned with pleasure, the Governor’s hips twitching in time with Kate’s._ _

__“Yes...this is what you wanted isn’t it baby? You wanted Mummy to rub that hard little button of yours until you squirted into her fingers. You wanted her to explore that sticky snatch with her tongue and then fuck you so hard it hurt, stretching that nubile little cunt of yours to it’s limit...until it bled. You wanted Mummy to rape you just as Daddy had, and to have you begging for more. Didn’t you, you filthy little whore!” As the older woman’s words became more frenzied, so did the movements of the hand buried in her trousers. Grasping the base of Kate’s clit firmly between thumb and forefinger, the Governor began a series of long, rapid strokes back and forth along the length of its shaft, finishing each cycle with a hard pinch to the head. Jerking her young lover off and taking both women to the verge of orgasm._ _

__Concentrating on the motions of her mouth took every ounce of Kate’s strength as her skin tingled with the charge of her impending climax. Her clit threatened to explode as the coils of orgasm fanned from her loins, licking at the farthest reaches of her mind._ _

__“Are you going to cum for me Katie?” asked the Governor between gasps. Kate groaned affirmatively, desperate for release.”Yes, that’s it, cum for me darling. Let go for Mummy….don't fight it…..”_ _

Kate came _hard_ , her screams barely muffled by the breast still filling her mouth. To her considerable alarm the Governor’s movements along the length of her clit quickened, the pressure between her fingers increased. Whimpering as the excruciating flare of hypersensitivity consumed her loins, she looked pleadingly at the Governor, but found her lover’s eyes were screwed shut, head tossed back and lips agape with rapture. 

__Once again Kate found her mind’s eye straying to wanton visions of her mouth buried in the Governor’s sex. She wanted to kneel at the feet of her Goddess and plough that that glorious vulva with the length of her tongue, suckling on the Governor’s stiff clit until her mouth was christened with the older woman’s climax. She had never given someone an orgasm before...not by her own volition anyway...and she longed to be the source of that ecstasy writ large on her lover’s beautiful face. Deep in her own private reverie, her mind was suddenly invaded by sordid images of her sucking cock._ _

_What...?!_

__The vision panned back to reveal the thick, fleshy shaft jutting out proudly from the Governor’s trousers. The older woman was standing over Kate and regarding her with a lurid sneer as she sank the length of her throbbing member deep into Kate’s throat. As these images of her gagging on her lover’s cock filled Kate’s mind a second, harder and longer orgasm suddenly crashed over her. Unable to contain herself any longer she released the Governor’s nipple and threw her head back, keening into the cool air like a wild animal. No sooner had this climax ended when a third one engulfed her. The Governor withdrew the sodden leather of her fingers from Kate’s cunt and stuffed them hastily into you young woman’s mouth._ _

__“That’s right bitch, you suck me off. Clean me of your filth. Yes….oh fuck….fuck….” She trailed off breathlessly, ramming her fingers so far into Kate that she started to gag and the tiny cell filled with wet guttural, noises. “Fuck yes...dirty little whore...you gag on me...gag on me as I fill your mouth...fuck...yes...YES...OH FUCK….OH KATIE…” The older woman howled as her body was wracked with two climaxes in quick succession. Her fingers were stuffed so far far down Kate’s throat she struggled to breathe, not that she much cared. As the Governor’s orgams abated her fingers relaxed and she withdrew them from Kate’s mouth, resting them against her young lover’s lips as both woman panted with their exertions._ _

__“Sit up for a moment Katie, if you can” she muttered, replacing the cups of her bra and pulling down her vest._ _

__Kate complied, disappointed that the Governor would end their time together so abruptly. The feeling evaporated when the older woman lifted her legs onto the bunk and lay on her side, inviting Kate to settle herself in her arms. She obeyed with enthusiasm, snuggling herself into the Governor’s chest as deeply as possible._ _

__“Are you OK Katie?” asked the older woman, following a few minutes of peaceful silence._ _

__“Yes...thank you Mummy.”_ _

__“Good girl...you did very well. I’m so glad we were able to have this time together. I….I feel incomplete without you. I can’t explain it but...I need you. I feel it in my bones.”_ _

__“You don’t need to explain it...I feel it too. I think...I think I love you...Mummy…”_ _

_Fuck...this is insane…_

__“Turn over Katie” whispered the taller woman. Kate did as she was told, belly full of sickly butterflies. “Are you sure...darling?” she ventured cautiously, gazing intently into Kate’s eyes. “It’s just that, in your position your feelings for me may be falsely intensified.”_ _

_She’s onto something with that, and you're supposed to be the shrink._

__“I’m sure” Kate replied without hesitation._ _

__“That’s wonderful….” whispered the Governor apprehensively, suddenly unable to look Kate in the eye._ _

__“Is there something wrong. Did I do something wrong?”_ _

__“God no darling!” replied the Governor quickly. “No...it’s just I...I never thought I would allow myself to fall for someone again...not after the last time.”_ _

__“The last time…?”_ _

__“Another time Katie. I’m aware that I owe you quite a number of explanations, and you will get them in time, just not now.” She cupped Kate’s face with her degloved hand, tracing the thumb along Kate’s cheekbone. Their eyes met once more and Kate again found herself rapt with her lover’s presence._ _

_She’s so perfect, so beautiful...she is art. How can someone so wonderful love damaged goods like me?_  
_Because she is damaged too. Lord knows how, but this woman is as broken as you are._

__“Can I ask you something Mummy?”_ _

__“Go on…”_ _

__“Have you ever slept with a man?”_ _

__“Not by my own volition, why do you ask?”_ _

__“I don’t know...just curious…”_ _

__“I’m not daft Katie, you’re hiding something from me. Come on, spit it out.”_ _

__“Well...um…”_ _

__“Yes…?” drawled the Governor, impatience creeping into her voice. No matter how tender the older woman could be, Kate was well aware of the frigid steel lurking just beneath the surface.”_ _

__“When you were touching me...I had a vision creep into my head.”_ _

__“I see, were you having filthy little thoughts while Mummy was making you cum, hmmm?”_ _

__Kate’s spent cunt spasmed deliciously as the Governor effortlessly reverted to dirty talk._ _

__“So what sordid little images did you have running through that gutter that is your mind Katie?”_ _

__“I saw myself sucking you off…”_ _

__“Well, I would have expected no less. It’s perfectly natural for you to want to bury your face in my private parts” she chuckled._ _

__“No...you don’t understand...I was sucking a cock...your cock…” Kate cringed as she finished, fully expecting some sort of painful punishment._ _

__“I see…” replied the Governor thoughtfully._ _

__“You’re not angry with me?”_ _

__“No...did you think I would be?”_ _

__“Well yes...given your feelings about men, which I share by the way. I didn’t see you taking kindly to such notions.”_ _

__“Ah, but sexuality is so much more complicated than that. Often we are attracted to exactly that which repulses us. I understand that Katie.”_ _

__“I suppose...but I still don’t want anything do with men or their parts...it was just you.”_ _

__“Believe me, you’re not the first lesbian to fantasise about her lover having a cock and you certainly won’t be the last. There are even ways in which such desires can be...accommodated…”_ _

__“Really, how?”_ _

__“That’s a surprise for another day little one” chuckled the Governor. “For now let's just enjoy each other for as long as we can.”_ _


End file.
